Dragon Ball: Bardock Kai!
by Jemophwriter
Summary: [Rewrite of DBZ: Return of Bardock and Gine] Accidentally sent to the time before the android saga by a blunder from Time Patrol Trunks, Bardock and half of his squad are stuck in the future! How do they handle their new life? Can Bardock and co even handle being the last of their race with a prince, Goku, and their sons while fighting off their future enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rise and Shine! Sent to the timeline by mistake?!

Author Foreword: I would like to thank previous readers of the original story, but after some story theft and then years of being away. However I'm back with a new style and ideas. Anyway just for the lols I'll shove some stuff from the DB Game Universe(So Xenoverse and Heroes) in here since uh… yeah

Also this is a rewrite of DBZ: Return of Bardock and Gine!, with the addition of Towa and Mira, Time Patrollers, and etc. Expect this to go from Androids to the Buu saga. Maybe I'll make a sequel with either full Time Patrollers or Super(which I'll have to post in DBS

Warnings: Violence, Vulgar Language, and stuff. Maybe lemons IDFK. Enjoy

XmXmX

"Excellent, this is all going according to plan…"

A blue skinned woman in a red suit and white hair stared at a screen, where in data flew over images of Saiyans, more specifically a squad lead by a certain Saiyan whom she had taken

"Once the masks are complete for them, I'll be able to handle those new Time Patrollers…."

However, before she could continue, her base rumbled, dust falling from the ceiling, and the devilish lady had to hang onto the control panel

"Ugh… of course it would be disrupted"

Her eye twitched as she used her wand to get in contact with her strongest…

"MIRA! What are you in fact doing now?!"

Before she heard an answer, she heard hard punches and screams

"Yes! Yes! Keep going maijin, I'll-"

"Mira, what in the hells are you doing?!"

There was a slight pause before he answered

"The Time patrol has arrived, Towa"

Ofcourse

"Mira," She answered, "Keep them at bay!"

"One problem, one of them-"

"Has already arrived, Towa!"

The Demoness grimaced, before turning to one of the objects she hates.

"Trunks, how excellent, and what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"We know you've taken Bardock and his squad!"

And great, there was the Supreme Kai of Time

"You won't stop us! I'll keep doing this until I can beat you at your game! Then I'll let you at peace!"

"No you want! Ha!"

Trunks, in all of his wisdom and naivety, he shot at Towa with a Ki shot. Ofcourse, Towa dodged. However…

"TRUNKS!"

The console sparked and blew into a bright mess

Trunks and Towa stared at the broken mess, the pieces of screne and controls across the floor and the system smoking with fire

"What have you done?!"

"I... I stopped it!?"

Towa stomped her foot "You fool! The controls allowed the creation of control masks and the subjects. It also happens to allow me to send myself or my subjects out of this base in emergencies!"

Before Trunks got an answer, he got a call from one of the patrollers, Coco

"Boss! Bardock and his squad are disappearing!"

There was an audible slap on Supreme Kai of Time's side while Trunks froze in shock

"Oh… oh no!"

"Great, now I'm going to have to deal with you myself you idiot!"

"Trunks! We're having a long talk back in the time nest!"

The purple haired adult just dropped his shoulders, defeated and about to be slammed ofocurse…

XmXmX

"Ugh… where…"

Rising up, a saiyan stood up from where he rested, staring around at the forest he was at

"Last time I… wait…"

Then he remembered. The rebeliion, fighting Frieza's army, facing Frieza himself, then fire…

Vegeta! But then….

"Where am I really?"

He stared up at a blue sky, and the greenery….

"Well now, it doesn't seem to be Vegeta… and is this place lighter?"

Standing up, he stared at his odd armor, which was gold, black and dark red. The bandana was missing too….

"Bardock!?" "Boss?!"

Turning around, he found half of his squad. Tora, Fasha, along with….

"Gine!"

"Bardock!"

The two rushed at each other, hugging

"Oh damnit, I didn't think I'd see any of you again!"

"Bardock, what is this armor? And more specifically…."

"Where are we?" Fasha answered "And I wonder where the others are?"

Bardock stared at his friends, before staring up into the tree line

"I don't know guys, but we'll find out soon enough…"

XmXmX

Chapter 1, I'll continue soon. Critique and Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stranded on Earth?! The search for Kakerrot

Author foreword:First chapter waaasss slightly messy but I'm still bit rusty. Anyway enjoy this while you can, when school starts updates will become… less frequent

For concerns for the Saiyans.. while Bardock may follow some of Toriyama's Minus story, for the most part the Saiyans will be crude, kinda cruel, hungry and mainly want money and to be the best. At best they'll be like Vegeta, just less… regal?

Ofcourse I dropped them somewhere around the Android saga. I forgot to mention that other than the time patrol and the main series villains, this one will, ofcourse, deal with movie villains.

Anyway enjoy!

XmXmX

"Where the hell do you think the other two guys are, Bardock?"

Said leader didn't quite answer Tora, eating the leg of one of the indigenous creatures, a herbivore with horns by the looks of things

"Best scenario? Stuck somewhere else, we need the firepower if Frieza comes running. If not, well I guess we'll make due with what we have then eh?"

"They were fat bastards too" Fasha added "Still good muscle"

While the three chatted in their current hideout, a cave in the forest, Gine kept up with their food demands, but having just woken up from some sort of trip they stuck around. By now the sunset had started then… which brought up concerns…

"Bardock?"

"What is it hon?"

"Uh… it's getting pretty late, wanna rest inside?"

"Scared this world has a moon, Ginny?" Fasha retorted

Gine quietly made a face. Of course Fasha would tease. She's always done it back when they really were a team. Always calling her runt…

"Knock it off, we don't just want to attract attention until we know the situation." Bardock warned,"Besides, we can bicker when we…"

"When what Bardock?" Tora asked when his friend stopped

"Oh wow, since we tested we weren't dead or dreaming, and since we all remember what happened with Frieza, we're kinda out of the job aren't we?"

His fellow Saiyans moved more into the cave when the sun started setting

"Well, we could rule this world, eh?" Fasha started

"Always the chance either Frieza comes or somehow owns the place"

"Tora, at least indulge a bit of fantasy will ya? Besides all we've seen is fauna!"

"While I see your points, we've only seen fauna" This time Bardock jumped in "Haven't seen civilization, or a sign of anyone noticing us. For all we know this dirt ball could only have us four as the only intelligent life here…"

There was a silence, enhanced somehow by Whatever life form was chirping

".. we could always rebuild?"

"...Fasha, I got my wife and I sure as hell know you won't hook up with Tora unless drunk, how the fuck do we get through this, let alone build? We-"

"Oh guys! I created beds from the creatures we killed today!"

The three Saiyans, in their discussion, had already reached the deep part of the cave, where Gine had fashioned a makeshift home, campfire and beds, or at least kinda beds, and also kinda tarps.

"Made it as comfy as possible, but please don't mess it up?"

"Tch, always about making it nice" Tora just grinned and claimed a bed "I'll snooze off the night, you lot can bicker about… whatever you want eh?

Snuggling up, Fasha soon took hers, but then…

"Gine…"

"You know how lonely I am sometimes!" She whispered at him. He could only sigh

"Fine, but get up early and out before the others…"

Bardock weighed his options as his wife took to their one makeshift bed, his wife snuggling up beside him

'Better than being a horny Oozaru…' he thought…

XmXmX

As Bardock slumbered with his crew, somewhere else in the universe, a certain purple haired man was getting a verbal smack down

"You insolent fool! Always endangering the time line!"

"B-but I-"

"No excuses Trunks!"

Both his bosses, the supreme Kais(Cronoa and Old Kai ofcourse) kept shooting down Trunks in his most recent hiccup

"You've not only endangered and possibly created a timeline, but now we don't know where those Saiyans went!" She went on, "Aagh, Sam, Abraham!"

The two tall saiyans stood next to Trunks, "Y-yes ma'am?!"

"I'm assigning you on a special mission; find the missing saiyans and, of possible, either send them back in time or to us, we have enough to deal with the Time Breakers…"

Meanwhile old Kai kept hitting Trunks with his cane, spouting off about responsibilities and age

"Oh where did it all go wrong?!" Cronoa could only groan

XmXmX

"Mornin sunshine"

Before Tora could react, he got a rude awakening via water

"AGH! What the hell woman!?"

"Hahaha! Look at your damn face! Besides, you're the one who slept in!"

As the more promiscuous of the saiyan women laughed off her prank, Bardock stood at the mouth of the cave with his wife

"Squad, listen up! It's time to do reconnaissance on our own, I'm sending myself in since this planet doesn't seem to have much to offer!"

The other three saiyans straightened up, before flying out

"Just like the old times eh?" Tora commented to Gine

"Yeah, just without Borgos or Shugesh" Fasha added "And we're fired from the job"

"... yeah…" Gine added

As the group flew, they saw shapes in the distance… more like…

"Ah! Bardock, a city!" Gine shouted out to the lead Saiyan

"Are you sure Gine?"

"Can't be anything else!"

"Hm… lets hunker down and snatch us a civilian…"

XmXmX

"Waaaggh! Please don't hurt me!"

A rather weak looking being was thrown to the ground. Obviously it was similar to the saiyans, minus a tail they couldn't find. They had dragged the unknowing passerby when he appeared alone on a bridge at the outskirts. It was very easy, dragging him out into the hills where noone would see or find him...

"Where the hell are we!?" Bardock pressured him

"W-what're you talking about?!"

"Planet, or city! Pick before we incinerate you." Fasha added

"W-what in god's name…!? Look if you're lost we're near south city...EEK!"

Bardock stomped on the man's leg

"Planet. Now!"

"Uh...uggh…. Sniff…. EARTH! The world's called Earth!"

"All we needed to hear"

With that, Bardock shot the man with a ki blast, incinerating him to a scorch mark and a husk

"Earth huh? I heard it was a dirtball planet Frieza wanted."

"Bardock?" Gine asked, rather firmly and more serious than usual "Wasn't that where Kakerrot was sent to?"

Suddenly Bardock clutched his head, the memory floating in

"Boss?!"

"Agh… yeah right, sorry, it's just… a bunch of mirages, nothing to worry about"

The other three looked concerned as Bardock lamented their position

"Right, guess we're searching for my son. If we're lucky, we'll find him while he's out destroying parts of the planet."

"If not?" Gine looked extremely worried

"We'll avenge him…" Ofcourse he was leading them on, he knew the visions, which had come true all the way until Frieza blasted him. He wondered if it was gonna be easy, flying around and finding Kakerrot….

XmXmX

"Dad, dinner's ready!"

"Oh boy! Thanks for grabbing lunch Gohan!"

Piccolo only listened as his rival and his student, father and son, had their lunch

"Don't overeat this time around, don't want cramps again." Piccolo added

"Oh come on Piccolo, it's not like the bacon'll kill me!" was all he could make out while Goku started feasting

"Don't worry Mr Piccolo, I made sure to cut down on what wasn't needed and keep what we need for training!" Gohan added

"Sure…"

"Piccolo, is something wrong?" Goku asked

"... perhaps, I got a dire feeling we'll be meeting company, but I don't know whom…"

"Well okay buddy, just make sure it doesn't get in the way of Training, gotta fight them androids right Gohan?"

"Mhmm!"

As Piccolo stared out into the evening, past the tree line of the forest they trained at, he couldn't shake the feeling there was gonna be trouble for everyone… oh how right he would be….

XmXmX

I hope you enjoyed this one more than the first, I worked harder atleast… sorry for the shoddy quality

Anyway leave a review or something!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Saiyan panic?! The lone namekian warrior

Foreword: more Piccolo baby. Also Saiyan shenanigans, ofcourse, but mostly Piccolo trashing them

XmXmX

Towa could only grumble, the fiend and her creations had escaped to one of their other hideouts, but she was still irritated with what had happened earlier

 _Curse you Trunks, you foiled me again!... And yet…_

She stared at the data flowing over the screen of the last time coordinates the other computer had sent, her facade breaking into laughter

"You created your own new problem! Of course we'll have to keep those brats away from the Timeline they were sent to… Mira!"

"Yes?" Her loyal creation floated over to where she was

"Are the newest additions ready?"

"At your command Towa." The artificial demon said

"Good, we shall give Trunks a good distraction to keep from the main timeline…"

XmXmX

"Aaaarrgghh!"

"Oh shut up Earthling, this is only for a bit…"

With that the biker's neck snapped easily, his limp corpse produced a quiet thud. Fasha walked over the corpse, pleased at what she and her crew had done: desolating a local "biker gang" in order to get into their pub

Well, the bikers and the staff of the pub, but hey, gotta do what you need to survive, right?

Sashaying her way to the entrance, she found Tora watching what the Earthlings called "television ", which acted like certain set ups back home. For whatever reason he seemed intent on the sports and news channels. Meanwhile, Gine looked over the bottles and food they stored here, thinking of how she could work with them and cleaning some of the gore that had splattered all over the place. As for Bardock…

"Well, nothing good here" said leader walked in from the back room "Mostly some primitive tools and a hidden cache of weapons, can't say I like anything here"

"Eh, I would like to keep watching this here uh… TV I think" Tora stalled. "I would also like to see their utensils and food. They happen to have a lot of alcoholic beverages here too…"

"Must be like our bars too" Tora added

As they continued checking their surroundings, the four picked up on sirens wailing far into the road, and Fasha stood up with a smirk

"Let me deal with them boss, you can handle things here I supposed?"

"Sure thing Fasha" Bardock inclined after passing her. Stepping outside, she was met by more weak humans, this time they seemed like patrolmen, reminding her of the galactic patrol, Minus the tackiness and with white, black, red and blue only. An annoying helicopter hung above

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a woman?" She ginned, charging up a shiny ki ball…

XmXmX

"How do you think the others are doing, Goku?"

"I think they'll be fine, Piccolo, besides, I bet we're all getting stronger!"

Piccolo shrugged "Well, I'll go on my own, I need some… more fresher air."

"Are you sure you don't need us Mr Piccolo?" Gohan asked, cleaning his face after eating some boar's leg

"Oh, I'm sure, I'll be back… sooner or later."

Taking off, Piccolo flew up and away, before rocketting off

"Now then, I was feeling an odd power coming from that area. Seems I'm more perceptive of it… or those two aren't so concerned. Still, better check it out…"

XmXmX

"Still so many weaklings!" Fasha groaned, sitting on the wrecked helicopter. She had only used a bit of her power, and ofcourse it worked. But it was starting to get boring. The corpses, mostly incinerated, only kept to remind her how mundane it was. Still, keeping guard was at least something compared to what the others were doing.

Her thought process was disrupted when she saw a purple light flying towards her location

"Now what could this be…?"

She was answered as the light landed right in front of her, the ki aura of the being dropping to reveal a namekian warrior

"A Namekian Warrior? I rarely hear about those. What're you doing here?"

The Namek seemed surprised, taking a step back

"A Saiyan!?"

Fasha's eyes squinted

"And what about it?"

The Namekian gritted his teeth, "I would rather you explain what YOU're doing here and how you managed it!"

"Frankly we don't know. Just found ourselves here a while ago. Well, I'm Fasha, and you kindly die?"

XmXmX

We

She said we, and there seemed to be 3 more signatures just like her in the building she was infront of

Piccolo couldn't abide by more saiyans as enemies, much less several. Quickly he powered up, ready to slaughter them. As the female saiyan launched a blast at Piccolo, one which he barely regarded and blocked, sending it flying off in the distance

"What?!"

Before she could get an answer, Piccolo kicked her into the pub, breaking in the entrance and surrounding walls

"Seems weak" Piccolo realized "Maybe I shoul-"

"TYRANT LANCER!"

Before he could finish, A saiyan rushed out, fist covered in ki launching at him. Dodging, Piccolo looked back at the new opponent, before double taking

"Hello slug-face, I would like to initiate an interrogation!"

"Are you another Goku copy?!" Piccolo asked, much to the saiyan's confusion. Standing before Piccolo was a Saiyan in gold and black armor, with red details. His hair and build seemed like Goku's, but he could tell his face was entirely different, and the skin tone was off. Just like Turles

"What?"

"Are you with Turles or something?" Piccolo inquired

"Turles? That brat? Why would I work with a kid?"

Now it was Piccolo's turn to be confused

"Kid? When I fought him he was an adult?"

"Adult? You can't be serious, he's only 4 years old!"

Piccolo dropped his stance

"Either you're disoriented or you met someone else. The guy I'm referring to was a saiyan warrior who worked with a gang that fought against me and my allies."

The Saiyan, in his confusion, clutched his head

"Urgh… no… he was kid…. then…. " He shook his head "What year is this?"

"Er…. we fought Turles about 2 years ago or around that time. Pretty sure he was about 20 something"

Before he could continue, Two more Saiyans, a dirtied Fasha and a blue armored one, rushed him. Grabbing their fists, he kicked them in the stomach, flabbergasting them. He stomped down on Fasha before sending the other flying. Bardock shot at him, but to his shock only a scorch mark appeared on his cloak

"What are you? You're far stronger than any Namekian warriors we know of!"

The Namekian merely turned to Bardock, "I'm Piccolo, one of the guardians of Earth, and I've had plenty of experience dealing with Saiyans."

XmXmX

Will Bardock and his squad get murked and sent away? Will the fighting break down into peace talks? Will Goku finish his bacon? Find out next chapter!

Leave a review or something IDFK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bardock vs. Piccolo! Goku meets his father?!

Foreword: Saiyans get murked, Saiyans meet some Earth Saiyans, powerscalling is bull crap

XmXmX

Bardock could only stare at the namekian, Piccolo, who had knocked out his two best mates

"Damnit…"

Piccolo kicked away the unconscious Fasha, turning to Bardock

"Just so you know, I'm also well aware of your Great Ape form"

"W-what?!"

Piccolo created a ball of ki, "I could either destroy you or the moon. It would be quite easy really. You're outmatched here, may as well give up and come with me, get off this planet, or die trying to beat me." It wasn't a statement or invitation. It was fact and Bardock knew it.

For the first time since he found Frieza's power, he felt a pang of fear in him. Was this guy stronger than even Frieza?!

"How… how can you exist!?"

"Training" Piccolo shrugged "I've come back from Death once too"

"So you have immort-"

"No, no, I was just lucky" Piccolo quickly corrected him.

Bardock could only rage. No, he couldn't die here, he still had to confirm his son made it. He still needed to make sure Frieza would pay!

"Aarrrggh! You're not getting in the way of me finding my son! Perish!"

Before the words registered to Piccolo, Bardock suddenly rushed at him, grappling with him

"What the-!?"

While he knew he wouldn't be easily hurt, he was caught off guard as the Saiyan punched him and launched him into a hill with a ki blast. Rising up, he missed a punch aimed at him before fighting with the Saiyan, trading blows

"I am Bardock, and I won't just be beaten!"

The tenacity of this guy was something else, Piccolo could tell… while being pummeled. Where did this power come from!?

By now he had resorted to blocking the Saiyan's punches. He needed an out somehow, so he decided to lead Bardock off into a forest…

XmXmX

"Don't worry, I'll get you and Tora somewhere safe…."

"Ugh…. please tell me you're still a good ass medic? I'd hate for your skills to have rotten with your softie husband…"

Gine layed Fasha on a tarp before flying towards Tora's direction. She had never seen her comrades so beaten since their early days. Now that freakish Namekian seemed to be trashing them…

Coming to where Tora had landed, she saw him sprawled on a tree branch, chest plate destroyed and his chest bruised, while the Saiyan himself was spouting nonsense.

"C'mere Tora, let's get you up…"

"Okie Dokie Lonnie, I'll… I'll be up soon…. I just… need-"

Gine picked the babbling Saiyan, struggling to drag the bigger saiyan with her in the air. Still, she managed to bring him down to where she had laid Fasha. Using makeshift materials, she covered their wounds. Hoping for the best, she flew off in the direction she had seen Bardock and the Namek fly off to…

XmXmX

"Haaah!"

"Gragh!"

Dodging Piccolo's elongated arms, Bardock jumped from tree to tree, blocking each attack

"You're pretty good slug face! I bet you my tail I'll win!"

"That's a bet I'm willing to take!" Piccolo said as he landed a blow on Bardock, destroying the abdominal plate of the Saiyan, and breaking his concentration. Bardock doubled over

"You won't get the best outta me!"

Piccolo dodged and sent Bardock falling down to the Forest floor. Dropping down, Piccolo went for a stomp, but the Saiyan dodged the attack, getting back up, they went back into a super fast fist fight. As fatigue got to Bardock, Piccolo gave him an uppercut, sending him into one of the thicker trees with a loud crash

"AAgggh!"

The Saiyan slumped over, defeated

"You… you won't… get away with this."

"You'll find I tend to find one." Piccolo retorted. Soon he sensed a weak power, one of the other Saiyans?

A Saiyan woman, way different from the woman he had beaten stopped infront of Bardock, taking a defensive stance

"G-Gine… you can't take him..stay… back…"

"I can't!" She replied "I can't leave you to face him alone!"

"You know he's right." Piccolo added

Gine made a frustrated face, "Even if it means one of us dies, we're getting out of here to find our son, Kakerrot!" She screamed

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, of course it had to be Goku….

"Oi, you said Kakerrot?"

Gine and Bardock looked up at him

"Just so happens I know the guy"

The saiyan's eyes widened, shock and surprise over took them

"Y-you know Kakerrot?!" Bardock cried

"Yeah. I can get him to meet you too… Just go back and get the other two."

Bardock grimaced "And how do I know-"

"-you can trust me? You don't, but if it's for him, I can bring you to him. Meet me at this forest with the others, I'll bring you to him."

Bardock seemed frustrated, but…

"Bardock! I know it seems foolish, but we must trust him!"

Both Bardock and Piccolo stared at her, before she helped Bardock up

"Fair warning, whatever expectations you have of your son might be… way different than what will really happen!" Piccolo shouted as they flew away…

XmXmX

"But he's the best lead for our son!"

Bardock and the now awakened others just sat there. They had taken to a river just incase they got caught in the now-destroyed pub in their weakest

"Like hell he'd actually help us. He's probably scamming" Fasha warned, nursing a sore arm

"He knocked us to shit and now he offers to help you find your son? I find that hard to believe" Tora said "I mean I've heard Namekians are usually helpful to other species, but it seems this one is quite the hard hitter…."

Bardock hadn't said a word, still staring at the stream

"We'll go"

"Huh!?" his two teammates said. Meanwhile his wife just smiled

"We should see what this leads to. Not like we have a choice. We might bump into someone as strong as him…"

Somehow, he was right. The other Saiyans rose up and together flew to where Piccolo had said. Bardock and Gine flew together, his wife gripped his hand

"For Kakerrot" She said. Bardock could telll she was desperate to find him. He was too, but he was worried she was too desperate to see their son….

XmXmX

"Alright, wait here. I'll bring them over. Looks like they're training…"

Piccolo had taken the group to a creek near where he and two others had seemed to train. Hard to see shapes flew above them

"Hey Goku, I got something to show you!"

"Oh hey Piccolo, what ya got? I can sense you brought some people."

"Yeah, they said they knew you." Goku flew down, and together walked with Piccolo "Son, wait there, I won't be long!"

"Alright dad!"

"Actually you can come along." Piccolo said. The two saiyans nodded before following Piccolo through the forest

"So who're these strangers?"

"They're uh… just promise not to attack them" Piccolo said. Ofcourse he had to help with this

As they got to the creek, Goku and Gohan's eyes laid upon a group of Saiyans

"What!? More-!"

Right as they took battle stances, Piccolo stopped them

"They said they were looking for you"

"Oi slug face, whe-"

Bardock and Gine stopped what they had been doing, their breaths caught as they saw the figure with Piccolo. Bardock was stuck in pure shock, but Gine rushed at him, surprising Goku with a hug

"Kakerrot!"

"K-Kakerrot!"

Goku stared confused, who were these people?!

XmXmX

If you enjoyed this, leave a review or something!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Survival of the Saiyans! Will Bardock side with Goku?

Author Foreword: I'd like to thank those who're currently viewing this fic, Anyway this time we find Goku and his parents catching up on lost time….

Also I might ignore the S Cells thing, damnit Toriyama

XmXmX

Goku just stared confused at the guy who looked like him and the woman, who had both called Goku by his Saiyan name with… a hint of affection?

"What this all about? Who are you people?"

The Saiyans' looks went from adoration to shock and confusion

"K-Kakerrot? Don't you remember us?" Gine pleaded

"Nuh-uh, Sorry if I was supposed to know you, bumped my head when I was young and forgot I was a Saiyan, so I'm Son Goku. I already explained this to Raditz…."

"Raditz?! You know what happened to him?! And Why're you so older? Last time we saw you, you were but a baby!"

"Huh?" Goku pointed at himself "I'm like… I don't know, Thirty? Maybe?"

The shock overtook the Saiyans "Then…"

The group looked at each other, before accepting some silent truth

"I knew it. We came before you, as Saiyans living on Planet Vegeta. However, Frieza slaughtered us!" Bardock recounted "But for whatever reason, us four woke up in a forest. It seems something sent us forward in time!"

The three visitors stared incredulously, and then Gine noticed the young boy with Goku

"Hey, who's that kiddo over there?"

"O-Oh hello, my name's Gohan!"

Goku grinned this time "Yeah, he's my son!"

"Your son!?" His parents cried out

"Yeah! Anyway, who're you guys? You act like you're familiar with me!"

Gine seemed at the verge of tears "I-It's me! Your Mother!"

"And I'm your father" Bardock added

"Oh." Goku realized "You guys are my parents?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but you can trust us!" Gine went on

Goku thought for a moment, thinking

"Well as long as you don't harm Earth, it should be fine!"

Tora and Fasha stepped up "Name's Tora, this is Fasha. We're teammates with your father."

"Oh cool! You're all Saiyans! Guess that adds to our three."

"Three?" Bardock asked

"Oh Vegeta's here too!"

The Saiyans were yet again shocked, before Tora shook his head "Prince or King?"

"Pretty sure he says he's the prince all the time" Gohan clarified, earning a quiet "Ah"

"So there are more survivors… but what about Raditz?!" Gine cried

"That man is no brother of mine!" He said, earning gasps from his mother "He threatened Earth, so I defeated him with Piccolo's help!"

A thick silence grew after that, Gine trembling

"S-So… Raditz is…"

She went to Bardock, crying in his arms. Goku's face softened

"Ah… oh, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine I guess" Bardock said without a hint of care. "He was kinda weak" He said, ignoring Gine's sobs "But tell me son, did you beat Frieza?!"

Goku was surprised, but answered Bardock's inquiry "Ofcourse, I sent him flying. Didn't kill him though, someone else did that."

He looked over to Piccolo, who nodded, before continuing

"Yeah, it was quite hard, but I did it!"

Bardock stared quickly

"How did you do it?"

"With some help, but then I became a Super Saiyan and beat him"

With that, the Saiyans yelled out in in surprise

"Super Saiyan!? As in the Legendary…!"

"Yeah, I can show you!"

Goku took a stance, his ki building. The stunned Saiyans stared as Goku turned golden, his aura flowing on him and, most remarkably, his hair and eyes changed: His eyes turned pure turqoise without a hint of his iris, while his hair flowed upward, turning golden and shining. Infact, the Saiyan seemed shiny all over! Goku calmed down, and his transformation dissipated back into his normal form

"T-That was amazing!" Tora commented. Gine had dried her tears and smiled proudly, while Bardock grinned

"So my son is the legendary super saiyan!"

"Actually I also met someone who could also turn super saiyan too"

"What?!"

"Yeah" Goku continued "The Guy who finished Frieza off was also super saiyan, but he went somewhere else…"

Bardock and the others attempted to process this information

"So that means…"

"I'm not so sure, but my son and maybe Vegeta are training to get to the level of Super Saiyan." Goku said as he scratched his head while he kept on explaining

"But it means we might be able to!" Fasha said, eyes sparkling. Tora was stuck in thought

"So," Goku continued "I can tell you all about my adventures while we hang around my training site. I promised my friends we wouldn't meet together until our training was over, but we'll talk"

"Training? For what?" Bardock asked

"Oh, androids!"

The Saiyans traded puzzled looks as the group walked back out the creek. Gohan explained the situation

"So what you're saying is," Tora concluded, "Enhanced Earthlings called "Androids" will come from the future and kill you all?"

"Yeah," Goku answered "Though before that I'll apperantly die from a heart virus, so I've been taking medicine!"

"And this all came from some time traveller, who happens to be the other super saiyan, and you believe him?"

"He did kill Frieza" Piccolo added "And his dad"

"Wait you mean King Cold?!" Tora added "What about his brother, Cooler?!"

"He has a brother?" Goku, Piccolo and Gohan asked, now realizing they had trouble

"Yeah! I bet he'll come for revenge!"

"Well we've been training for about a year and a half for the androids" Goku said "I bet this Cooler fella, if he's anything like Frieza and Cold, will be easy!"

Gine and Bardock looked concerned with their son, however they noticed they had arrived at an encampment, with even a lodge

"Well, I guess I can show you my friends tomorrow, starting with Bulma and Vegeta! Anyway, It's nearly night and stuff, Oh that reminds me, you guys have tails right?"

The Saiyans all nodded

"Alright, I'd like to ask if you could take em off?"

As expected, his parents and their teammates were agasp

"W-why? Why should we cut our tails!?"

"Cause they're useless" Goku said "Ever since me, Gohan and Vegeta cut our tails, we've enjoyed the night life, right?"

"Yeah dad" Gohan added. The saiyans all looked at each other, surprised the prince had also done it, but shrugged

"Fine" Tora gave it to them "But it won't be easy"

"Actually it's pretty easy" Piccolo added "Just don't scream…."

XmXmX

"Agh, my ass still aches!"

"Atleast you can look at the moon without worrying about turning into a great ape." Gohan replied to Fasha.

Fasha kept probing the spot where her tail had been blown off. For whatever reason, Piccolo had decided to cut their tails off with a strong energy blast. Still though, being here around the fire and enjoying the night was nice. Goku even gave them another cabin! Something about capsules or something.

"So, going over this again just to be sure" Bardock said "We're going to meet the woman who made these… capsules? And the Prince."

"Uhuh! Then you can meet my other friends! "

"That's great." Gine said, appreciating a hug from Bardock. Seems like tail removal was pretty painful…

"Well anyway" Goku threw away a bone, "I think I'll go in now that I've eaten dinner! How about you Gohan?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you dad!"

Both the Earth Saiyans went inside, before Bardock turned to Piccolo

"So, was he as you expected?" Piccolo asked

"Eh, I guess. Bit softer than I imagined, but way stronger than us" The Saiyan replied, "It's frightening to think how stronger people here on Earth can get."

"We were actually pretty weak before your uh… other son came," Piccolo tried being sensitive that time, "Either way destroying Frieza and his forces got us stronger, but we still have a ways to go before we fight the Androids, and Frieza's brother."

"Me and my crew just want to get stronger and fight." Bardock said "Don't care about your Earth, but seeing him, I'll care about it for my son and grandson."

"I'll also call it a night." Piccolo said, floating up

"Hey, don't you-"

"No," Piccolo answered, "I prefer being alone."

As Piccolo flew off, Tora thought he heard Fasha mutter,"Weirdo"

"So boss," He started ,"What'll we do now?"

Bardock stared at the moon caught in it's beauty, before regarding his friend and squad mate

"Tora, we may aswell follow him. With people as strong as them as enemies, we'd be wiped out. And besides these "Dragon balls" he mentioned could help us. It might take time for us to gain strength unless they beat it into us somehow" Bardock finished the last of his jerky, "But we should rest like them"

"Alright let's go" Fasha got up. The others followed, unaware of the figure in purple, light blue and black Saiyan armor

"Towa, I've found them," Turles spoke to his scouter before a garbled reply came

"Wait until it's the right time. Don't want to fight them with Goku free to help"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we have the time. After all, I wouldn't mind proving myself with the fruit of might against them…"

The Saiyan floated back into the darkness of the forest, smirking at his own machinations…

XmXmX

Will Goku be able to give a tour for his family? Will Bardock and his crew respect the Saiyan Prince? Will Turles strike soon!? Toon in next time for the next installment! Also leave a review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet the Z Fighters part 1: Prince of all Saiyans

Author Foreword: It might seem like regular, maybe daily updates, but with school coming in swing by the time of writing it might slow down my output to try to keep quality over quantity. Or something maybe I'll keep posting IDFK

Anyway the Vegeta chapter. Lets see heads rolling and Saiyans more surprised with the Prince

XmXmX

"Grah, I was on my 780th sit up, what is it woman?!"

"Well _Prince_ ," a certain blue haired woman retorted ,"Goku's called, said there were friends who wanted to meet you."

"What?" Vegeta wiped his hair, "Who could that idiot Kakerrot possibly want to bring to me? Can't be other Saiyans, we should be the last 3 in the world." Vegeta only knew about Gohan and Goku, and unaware of any extras off world or in hiding

"Well," Bulma continued, "He never specified, said it was a surprise. They should be here this afternoon"

Vegeta finished and crushed his can of heat tap, throwing it to an over filled trash can full of heat tap

"This better not be a waste of time," Vegeta stretched, "I'll make sure Kakerrot will owe me for this if it is…"

XmXmX

"What's with these clothes, Gohan?" Tora asked as he lifted up one of the jackets

"Earth disguises," the young Saiyan replied, "Mostly meant to blend in, and from experience, the armor given to Frieza's men start becoming useless. Then again Bulma could synthesize custom armor. I think the reverse engineered some of the armor we found."

"If it's useful then I guess I can work with it," Bardock just got some pieces of clothing, stopping at a bandana, red and familiar, "by the way, where did you get these?"

Gohan shrugged, "stores and markets. After we measured you guys dad and I bought some. That reminds me, I think dad said he'd introduce you, Well you Bardock and Gine, to my mom and other Grandpa."

"Hmph, as long as it looks good I'll wear it."

"Eh…" Gohan scratched his head, "I just bought what I thought fits or randomly, sorry, I was concerned people would react to the armor. When Vegeta and Nappa came here, they tore through the military and made the world tremble. After we sent Vegeta off and went to Namek, I think people forgot, but we need to be careful."

"Gotcha, we'll get to changing," Gine offered, hugging her grandson, who blushed

"T-thanks G-"

"Please, call me grandma," she affirmed. The boy nodded as both his grandparents went away to a hidden area in the forest. He soon turned to the other Saiyans

"So uh, what does grandpa act like?"

He earned a dismissive tsk from Fasha and cough from Tora

"Bardock is a long time friend, comrade and squad leader," Tora said "I respect and would die for him!"

"You're just kissing ass, Tora" Fasha retorts, "He's a good leader, but can be bossy and soft, always caring for Gine like a weakling."

Gohan gulped. Saiyans probably didn't know romance like humans… well except his father and grandfather,"Thanks for the info, so uh you said you had 2 missing squad mates?"

Tora gave a grim look, eliciting an 'oh'

"Borgos and Shugesh were fine men, though for whatever reason only us four appeared. They're either somewhere else or…"

"I understand" Gohan replies quietly. Tora smirked

"You remind me somewhat of a younger Gine."

"H-huh?"

Tora chuckled, "She was way more timid than you, though. Bardock took his damn time and got her out of that. Though she never could become a proper warrior like us…"

"I guess," Gohan said, "I've been training since I was four…"

"Four huh? That's about the time most Saiyan kids start, but they get less stressful situations."

As the two were at the end of their chat, rustles were heard as Bardock and Gine had returned, throwing their armor to the side. They looked quite different: Bardock took what he thought work, which was a fur lined bomber jacket, ripped jeans, boots, gloves, and a tank top. In contrast, Gine was wearing a sundress with little vegetables on it with sandals. The two couldn't have looked far apart and yet they looked like they could fit. Tora gave Bardock a thumbs up while Fasha laughed

"Your turn!" Gohan said, rushing out the two other Saiyans. Bardock stayed quiet in silent embarrassment while Gine seemed brimming with happiness

"That armor was starting to get uncomfortable! I'm glad we have something new!"

Bardock just gave a grunt, earning an elbow from Gine

"Don't be a downer, you look good too!"

XmXmX

Ring Ring Ring!

"I'm coming!" Bulma said, rushing down. Of course she now had shorter, more manageable hair, taking a blue dress and some boots. Opening the door, she was met by Goku and Gohan

"Hey Goku! Gohan! I heard you were bringing visitors! By the way, how's training?"

"It's fine" Gohan answered "Been practicing dodging"

Stepping in, the two were followed by 4 strangers, a guy with Goku's hair wearing some punk outfit, a nice lady with a cute dress, a risque woman with a tube top, hot pants, arm rings, and stilettos, and finally a man with an awkward pair of clothes, with a polo shirt, cargo shorts and boots.

"Oh, my names Bulma! And you're…."

"They're all saiyans" Goku said, flooring her

"What?"

"They somehow came here, we found them, and we convinced them to come with us!" He continued enthusiasticly

Gohan sighed, "They're some people related to us, two of them are my grandparents, Bardock and Gine," Gesturing to them, "And the other two are their… friends, Tora and Fasha"

"Oh! Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks," Tora was the only one to reply, however they seemed tense

"Anyway can you call Vegeta? I'm sure they would like to meet him!" Goku offered

"Alright," Bulma cleared her throat, activating a communicator, "Hey Prince guy! Get down here right now!"

The Saiyans were startled, before a muffled reply came out

"Damnit woman! I'm still busy!"

"Well I'm impatient, just get your ass down fighter!"

A few grumbles and it goes silent. Bulma turns to the others

"Don't worry, he'll be coming soon."

"That woman looks scary…." Tora muttered, taken aback. Fasha just chuckled. Soon, a door near the back opens, with a short man with recognizable hair. He seemed to only have shorts and sneakers, and a sheen of sweat on him.

"Alright fine I'm here. Kakerrot you idiot, what're you-Hm?"

He stopped, seeing three people bowing and a similar man with Goku's hair

"... Explain. Now." Vegeta grimaced. He didn't quite have the time to handle this…

XmXmX

"So yeah that's about what happened." Gohan said. All the Saiyans were seated, with Bulma sitting next to Vegeta

Vegeta was still annoyed, "So you're Saiyan, somehow got here, fought the Namekian and convinced him to meet Goku, which you did, and now you come crawling to me?"

Tora rubbed his arm awkwardly, Gine and Fasha also unnerved

"Fine, you may stay, but don't get in my way," The Saiyan prince stood up, still unimpressed. He passed Bardock, bumping him

"... I wouldn't mind challenging you." Bardock muttered. An irritated hand gripped his shoulder

"Only Kakerrot" Vegeta returned, going out the back

"So Bulma!" Gohan broke the tension left by Vegeta, "can you make them Saiyan armor?"

"I only have Vegeta's model, but if you can bring their old armor, sure!"

"Hey woman," Bardock said, startling her "How does the prince train?"

"Well" She stared back at Vegeta's direction, "He uses a gravity chamber. The higher the gravity, the harder the training he said. He also sometimes uses our spacepod to travel to other areas to train there."

Bardock stood, rubbing his chin

"I'd like to have what he's having."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, you can-"

"No, I'll even fight him if I have to train like him."

"Ehehe, Well anyway, I think we gotta get going!" Goku said, Gohan also following. Bardock just sighed as the team got up

"Alright, I'll check with you next time." Bulma scratched her head, "Ok, whatever you want…. "

As the group filed out, Bulma fumed a bit

"Saiyan men…."

XmXmX

"What's our next location?" Tora asked as the group flew over some wild lands

"Oh, we're going to some more of my friends. I think they're at Kame House, it's in the middle of the Ocean!" Goku said

"Lets hope it goes better!" Gine said. The group speeded out to the ocean….

XmXmX

Will Roshi get in Fasha and Gine's pants? Will Krillin work witht he Saiyans? Do they get to meet everyone? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!

Also leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meet the Z Fighters part 2! Kame House

Author Foreword: Wow that's uh, those reviews...uh

Hm

Response to more recent guest reviews: I guess I'll write how they deal with some of the consequences?

Gonna rewrite some chapters if it really becomes a problem, though I'll throw in some hypocrisy and mention how, other than fighting it out, I don't remember Goku and the Z fighters punishing Vegeta, though he became a gruff good guy after a while, aswell as a few other incidents involving the villains turned heroes. Not to excuse what I wrote of course, I'll make a punishment or something

Also the justification for Mad Bardock vs Piccolo, he was mostly holding back to see how strong they were, though of course at the end he let his power go back up or see if anything would come up like some surprise review, like Gine name dropping Goku's Saiyan name

In response to pairing requests, no, everyone follows the official pairings minus Tora and Fasha, they're free until I decide who they could possibly hook up with

Either way, it's a story made by a gag manga artist and this is a dumb fanfiction, and while I may be a dumb writer who has too much time on my hands, I tried to avoid bastardizing any portrayals, though I guess I failed, still working on it, and I'll still continue this either way

Anyway on with the story, we'll meet the rest of the Z Fighters

XmXmX

"So uh, Piccolo, how'd you find them?"

"Hm?"

The 3 Z fighters flew infront of the Saiyans, who seemed busy talking about Vegeta. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, making sure the two Saiyans with him were farther

"I uh.. Found them destroying a pub"

"Oh, was anyone-"

"They killed some gang and some police officers," Piccolo interrupted Gohan. Goku slowed down for a bit

"We should tell them it's bad to just kill!" Gohan exclaimed

"Sure, we told Vegeta, and he hasn't killed anyone since he came to Earth," Goku brought up

"Say, why haven't you punished Vegeta or something?"

"Why didn't you, Mr Piccolo?" Gohan countered

"Ergh… better to have a strong ally than an enemy. Besides, as long as we can keep em in control, we could change them for better, and to protect Earth."

"Ok, sure."

The three front fliers stopped suddenly, bringing the Saiyans out of their talks

"Bardock," Piccolo looked him dead in the eye, "How many people would you say you killed?"

Bardock just gave a nonchalant glance, "Alot, why?"

"I meant where I found you."

"It was mostly Fasha and Tora." Bardock continued, "Though I might have killed one or another of the Earthlings, why?"

"We can't really kill people, guys" Gohan waved his hands

"Why not brat?" Fasha put her hands on her waist, "Why should we care for some backwater people out in nowhere?"

"Earth is our home, and it's people are powerless compared to us, so they require protection."

"Why not just conquer them? Or make money off them? They seem easy to manipulate." Tora noted

"We're not concerned about ruling and being all powerful monsters," Goku said "We just live simple lives, and while I do want to fight, I can't disregard unwarranted destruction! You might have grown up with Frieza's rule, but we can't just kill!"

"What about when you're desperate huh?" Tora asked, "Have you ever-"

"Stop, please!" Gine went between them, "I might not have cared for what my comrades do, I do care if there's fighting amongst ourselves!"

Bardock just shrugged, "Fine, we won't kill at all"

"Bardock!" His two commandos shouted, was their boss this soft?

"Look, I admit it wasn't quite warranted, but if we're to live with the survivors here, we may as well work by their rules," _And avoid getting destroyed by their stronger members_ He mentally noted

"Great!" Goku said, ignoring their groans "As long as we can make sure we don't end up destroying anything, I'm fine with that!"

Goku flew off with Gohan, and Bardock just looked to Piccolo

"So why're you and Vegeta working with him? You don't seem the type…"

"He beat us and we eventually came to work with him," the Namekian responded, "Look, Goku's making sure you meet everyone before we resume training, we should just follow his lead"

The Saiyan rolled his eyes, before they sped off with the others….

XmXmX

"Turtle! Did you lose my Hottie Magazines!?"

"No Master Roshi, I don't think I've touched anything of yours recently…" The turtle said back

"You live here as a tenant! I can boot you out!"

"And yet you keep the pig"

"Hey! I heard that!" Oolong griped. The two animals were in the living room, watching TV

"So uh, Turtle, how long do you think Krillin's here?" He turned towards his companion

"Until he's done training."

The door opened, and a slightly panicked Krillin came in

"Uh hey guys, I think I can feel Saiyans!"

The two jumped to their feet, with Roshi falling down the stairs in an exaggerated manner

"What?!" the three said "Where?!"

"That's the thing…." Krillin scratched his neck, "It seems like they're with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo… and they're coming here!"

"What do we do?" Roshi asked

"Could be friendly, but then again they could be fighting. I don't sense any energy between them though, so they're leading them here or something."

With a pop, Goku appeared behind Krillin

"Hey Krillin, hey Roshi, hey Turtle and Oolong!"

"Oh hey Gok- GOKU!?"

Krillin jumped, and Roshi stumbled

"Jeez man, what the he-I mean how're you and what's up?" His best friend quickly righted himself, "I thought we weren't supposed to meet?"

"Well I found some new friends! We're giving them a welcome and introducing them to our friends, just promise me you won't freak out?"

"Are they Saiyans?"

"... Maybe, you could feel their powers?"

"You guys weren't exactly hiding much, Goku" his friend muttered, "Anyway they're coming soon?"

"Should land here, I should tell them it's fine, I'll explain later."

"Wait-!"

Before Krillin could stop him, Goku had already used instant transmission to get back to the group, causing the small monk to sweat drop

"Well I guess we'll have to wait a bit…"

XmXmX

"Abraham, any news?" Trunks looked to the younger Saiyan

"No sir," he shook his head, "We haven't found the Saiyans that teleported out, though my guess is they were inserted somewhere in the main timeline or possibly some alternate timeline. The worst part is that Towa and Mira are probably working on this."

"How so?" Cronoa looked to the two

"It appears they're hampering our efforts, Trunks" a Taller Saiyan, Sam, just walked in, his Gi dirty and damaged, "Everytime we try to get near the exact point Bardock was sent, we keep getting routed by minions or Mira, it's getting annoying. We do know it might be some time after Frieza, but other than that we don't know where the Saiyans were shoved in."

"Whatever the case may be, we need to get them to the time nest." Trunks looked towards the scrolls, "If we don't it could cause another whole new timeline, which we don't want at all. Though if we could get out of this situation, we could recruit them…."

"That would be quite odd considering…"

"I know" Trunks interrupted the Supreme Kai, "But we can't exactly turn them back to their original timeline at this point. And we still need to fight the time breakers. I'm not saying this should be ignored until it becomes urgent, but we need to keep it a side objective…"

"H-hey!" Old Kai came in, holding a corrupted scroll, "It seems like Towa and Mira have entered the timestream yet again! This time it's during the fight with Frieza!"

XmXmX

"Alright, here they come!"

Krillin and Roshi stood on the porch, watching the speeding aura of their allies and the newer 'guests', whom he hoped weren't like Vegeta.

"Hey Mr Krillin!"

"Hey yourself Gohan! Lookin way stronger man!"

"Thanks!" The young half Saiyan responded as he, Piccolo and Goku touched down. Soon, Krillin also saw the saiyans the Saiyans following them also touched down, looking around with meager interest. What caught his eye were the 2 ladies and the one who looked like Goku.

"Hey, name's Krillin! Who might you guys be?"

"Names Tora."

"Fasha."

"Hello, my name's Gine!"

Krillin turned to the Goku look-a-like

"The name's Bardock…" he responded

"Ok…" Krillin looked to Gohan, who probably would explain it with Piccolo

"Oh uh… Bardock and Gine.. they're…. Uh…"

"What?" Gohan brought Krillin in and whispered something, making him yell out

"HUH?!"

"We don't know how either, it it's any comfort." Gohan continued, "Anyway they had a rough start, but don't worry they won't cause any harm! I think…"

"Well as long as they don't cause trouble like Vegeta, it should be fine."

"Son, who's you're friend?" Bardock asks

"His name's Roshi!" Goku responded "He trained me, and also causes some trouble, but he's harmless!"

"Right, right, I think I'll talk to him for a bit…" Bardock looked at the suspicious old man, who seemed to be ogling the Saiyan Women form where he stood

"Sure dad!" Goku let Bardock walk over to Roshi

"Hey, old man!"

"Haaa-hubuh?" snapped out of his reverie, he stared up at the tall Saiyan, "Uh hello there… uh.. Bardock wassit?"

"Yeah, come over here would ya?"

Roshi wasn't getting good vibes, but followed without concern. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, he slamed the old man into the wall and created a Ki ball near him, startling the old man

"Hiiiii!"

"Look" Bardock growled, "Stay away from my wife, or you'll get it! As for Fasha, I'll warn you that she'll destroyed alot of men's prides…"

"Ok, ok ok! Just don't hurt me!"

"Whatever pervert, just lay off."

Letting the old man fall down, he walked back out, followed by the dishevelled old man

"Oh Bardock! There's a talking pig and a talking turtle!" Gine called to him…

XmXmX

"Well see ya guys!"

"Later Goku! Make sure to meet up with Tien Shinhan and Yamcha!" Krillin reminded the group. Goku saluted him, and the group flew away from the island

"Alright, so now onto the others!" Gohan said

"Hopefully they're less intrusive." Bardock added

"They are very protective of Earth of course," Piccolo said, "They might be a bit stand offish, but they're good."

"Let's just hurry up and get to training!" Fasha complained as they sped off back to the mainland….

XmXmX

Leave a review or something! I'll try to improve, but I'll mostly do this on the weekends or when I can, and I can't take this seriously since this is mostly a side project and experiment in writing


	8. Chapter 8

Author foreword: I would like to admit, I've been on a slight break, but I usually create these at will and within an hour or two at least. Either way I'll keep saying, this is a side project, so while I will use it for improvement on writing and I'll take critiques, this is just for fun and all

For the current critiques about pairings…. Other than the established stuff, I believe in off-screen Tien x Launch, but as for Yamcha…. Well I'll have to give it a thought. Also for Fasha. Tora's is a secret

Anyway this time, we got us meeting the last of the Z Fighters before we continue on with the training!

XmXmX

"Can we make a quick stop guys? I need to uh... "

The saiyans stared at Goku as he took out a small capsule. Activating it, a small vial appeared, where in he drank it

"Ugh…. well I guess it works."

"Kakerrot, what is that?" Gine asked

"Medication, the other Super Saiyan gave it"

"For what?" Bardock's eyes squinted at him

"Uh…. Heart condition"

"WHAT?!"

"The traveler says Goku will die of a heart virus in a few years." Piccolo explained quickly, "Well, he might. Thus a medicine was given to him for consume in order to keep his health up."

"W-wait, no other Saiyans get this right?" A concerned Gine questioned

"Not really, seems like only Dad is suffering from it. Last we checked Vegeta and I are fine." Gohan explained, "Oh, I already see the mountain Tien is living at! And I can feel his energy!"

"Oh, I think I feel Chiaotzu and Launch too!" Goku exclaimed

"Launch?"

"Sorry Gohan, forgot all about her. She's a friend I met when I first started going around the world for Dragon Balls! Just don't be near her when she sneezes…."

As the group closed in to the mountain, a bright light flew up, revealing Tien and Chiaotzu

"Hey guys!" Yelled the smaller of the two. He leaped up and gave Gohan a hug

"It's good to see you Goku. Still fine so far?"

"Uhuh, ever the Super guy!"

"So, uh, who's that with you?" He narrowed his eyes and pointed at the four strangers behind him

"Oh, more Saiyans that somehow arrived here!"

There was a temporary silence before Tien face palmed

"So really, who are these people?"

"Its uh… its a long story." Gohan added as he came up….

XmXmX

"The experiment might be absolutely ruined, but at least there's some salvageable portions to it."

"You might be right Mira. As long as we can mess up the perfection the Kais wish for." Towa looked up at the Namek sky. They had arrived at the edge while Goku struggled with Frieza. They kept giving the Tyrant energy

"Think we should send in someone appropriate?"

"Hm?" Towa looked up at her creation

"The other of Cold's two children."

"Ah, possibly. Only if he fails however. As for Turles and Slug…. Well we'll just let them handle it. Then again they are dunces who're only useful for experiments."

A sudden spike soon drew the two's attention to the fight with Frieza

"It seems a time patroller is a assisting Goku with the spirit bomb…." Mira commented

"Don't worry Mira, we're only testing how this goes… let's just watch."

"And then check on Bardock and his adventure."

"Ofcourse. It'll be good to see Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time squirm….

XmXmX

"... and that's the gist of it."

The group sat on some rocks as Gohan explained their circumstances. Tien, who was intently listening, scratched his head before staring dead on at the one he knew now as Bardock

"I hope you take responsibility for your actions. I won't tolerate threats to our home."

Bardock scoffed, "Make us and see where-"

Tien sneered, "I think I'm the stronger one here, considering Piccolo could wipe you"

"Wanna bet?"

"Uh guys? I'm getting a bit hungry!" Goku broke the tension, earning a dead pan stare from Tien

"... fine, since you're visiting I'll let you in."

As the group got up and to where Tien and Chiaotzu were living at, Tien grabbed Bardock's shoulder, earning a sharp glance from him and Tora

"You owe me a fight sooner or later" Tien said

"You can count on it, Triclops" Bardock shrugged off Tien and followed his compatriots…

XmXmX

"Hi, my name is Gohan!"

"Oh, what a nice name! Im Launch!"

The blue haired girl then shook hands with the young boy as the other Saiyans dug into the food, much to Tiens chagrin, Gohan having already finished his serving.

"Y'know, you remind me of your father!"

"T-thanks!" He said. Gohan always got that compliment a lot from his dad's friends

"How about I tell you about the time I met your father. He and Krillin were on their way to train while I was… preoccupied and ran into them…."

As the two chatted, Goku and Tien sat together, also reminiscing on old times

"So, your father and mother…. Huh."

"Crazy right? I guess it was meant to be or something." Goku thought, thinking about it, "I didn't think I would look so similar!"

"What was your idea of your parents?" Tien inquired

"Uh…. I was thinking they would be like Raditz…." Goku said honestly, shocking Tien, "Had they not somehow end up here, I probably would've lived my life without knowing."

"Goku, Saiyan or not, they're your family, you must have had at least have some curiosity right?" Tien looked to his former rival

"Eh… not really. Even if they're my real parents, I'm not interested in anything involving Saiyans other than Vegeta and my family!" Goku admitted honestly, "I can't really concentrate on important things or old stuff if it's already happened. I gotta look forward and do what I need to do. Tien, remember how we buried our rivalry and moved on? Something like that!"

Tien was about to rebuke his statement, before a sneeze rang out. Snaping his head to that direction, he ran off, followed by Goku as gun shots were heard.

"Aaaarghhh! You twerp!"

"Ah! Hey! What's going on!?"

As the duo entered, they saw Gohan under a table while a surprised Blond Launch stood there with a signature uzi.

"Tien! Who's this brat…. Goku?"

"Oh hey! Uh me and my son are visiting!" Goku said quickly. In spite of his natural tolerance to bullets and his honed reflexes… he was still scared of Launch. The other Saiyans looked in as Gohan quickly crawled out

"Uh… hey Goku, maybe you guys can uh… oh! Check on Yamcha!" Chiaotzu quickly blurted out

"Uh yeah sure! Thanks for thefoodseeyouguyslater!" Goku rushed his son and friends outside. The two lovers stood there as Launch calmed down

"Well, atleast he isn't a pervert like his father. By the way, want another round tonight?"

Tien rolled his eyes "This is why noone invites us to game nights at Bulma's place…"

"Hey! All I need is you and the shrimp!"

XmXmX

"So the last guy we're meeting with is a… Yamcha?" Tora asked Goku as the group flew off. By now, Piccolo and Gohan had went back to the camp as Goku and co flew over the desert, noon sky tinting everything in orange

"He's an old friend of mine… I think he's still training so far." Goku looked about "He lives with his shape-shifter friend, Puar. She's a cat by the way."

"Uh-huh." Gine nodded. By now the surprises had run out after the field of dinosaurs

"I wish I could introduce you to more friends, but we've gotta get back to training."

"Right, I want to see just how strong the legendary super saiyan is!" Bardock smirked to his son

"Ah, there they are!"

Out in the desert, there was a small trailer under a rocky outcropping. There, on the top, was Yamcha, who was practicing martial arts moves. As soon as he spotted Goku, he waved at his friend, who waved back as the group landed

"Hey Yamcha! How's it going buddy?"

"I'm doing fine Goku… who're your friends anyway? Especially the guy with your hair?"

"Funny story…."

Yamcha grabbed his friend's shoulder as they walked to the trailer

"So, who's the ladies?"

"Oh them? My mom and her friend."

"Oh, your- WAIT WHAT?!" Yamcha's eyes nearly fell out

"Yeah, long story…."

XmXmX

"You think dad and the others are alright Mr Piccolo?"

"Sure" The namek said as he built a tent. The fire was already on and the sun was setting behind the tree lines. "Well, hopefully Yamcha didn't get himself in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked

Piccolo just gave a knowing smirk, "Trouble with Earth women."

"Oh! I think I see them!"

5 glowing saiyans flew over the treelines, descending at the camp. However when Gohan went up to meet them, he saw a troubled Goku, Fasha and Bardock Flustered, and Tora and Gine trying to calm them down

"Uh.. what the heck happened?"

"Oh I'll tell you what happened, an idiot of a man made a fool of himself to me!" Fasha yelled

"Damn idiots, are your Earthlings that dumb and stupid?" Bardock sneered

"Please, he was just mistakened!" Gine replied

"Agh… I think Yamcha's gonna need a few Senzus for that one…" Goku scratched his head and laughed it off. "Anyway is dinner ready?"

"Sure! It's….."

Gohan was about to continue until his eyes grew in realization of something

"Ah no, we forgot about mom!"

Piccolo just stared as Goku went from confused to screaming

"OH NO! Chi Chi's gonna be mad if I tell her! Oh, how do I even explain it to her, I had to run off with Gohan to start training!" He panicked

"Er… we don't need to live together." Tora pointed out "If we can, we could just move into the cities or the wilderness. It's not like we have to live in with you."

"Ah… true…." Goku looked up

"Anyway we'll talk about it later. Beef stew anyone?"

"Oo Oo! Give me some!"

"Hey, I'd like some meat right about now!"

"After beating that loser I'd want some of that…"

"Thank you very much Gohan!" Gine thanked

XmXmX

Next episode might be a Valentines episode if I get to it. Anyway review and see where this goes! Will Chi Chi accept Goku's Parents? Will the Saiyans be able to keep up with training? Find out on Bardock Kai!

Also yay I managed to surpass the original, score!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training Begins! Catch up with the Earthlings!

Author Foreword: **FINALLY! I'VE SURPASSED THE OTHER STORY!**

Anyway, My apologies lads, I've been busy. School stuff ya know. As an apology, I'll release this chapter and the next one will be out soonish, then another will come out around the end of the month, during Spring Break, anyway; Lets see what Bardock is up to now, and how Chi Chi will react to meeting Goku's parents!

XmXmX

"Uh, Dad, since we're arriving at Mom's house, aren't we gonna… y'know, get in trouble?"

"How so son?" Goku asked as they and Goku's parents flew, shadowed by Piccolo and the others

"Well, we're coming in unanounced, and I think some couples have some issues with looking ready when they meet with parents or parents in law"

"Oh Gohan, I think you're blowing it out of proportion! Chi Chi will be happy to see my parents!"

Gohan dropped back and looked to his Grand parents

"Uh… let Dad go in first. I think that would be wiser…." He said. The two saiyans nodded, and a sigh came from Piccolo…

XmXmX

"AAAGGHHH! Owwie! JEez Chi Chi, what's up!?"

"What's UP!?" Chi Chi threw a pan at Goku's head, denting the cooking utencil and causing some pain, but not as much to either "You leave here with Gohan and that green… Monster! And start training for who knows what, and now you're back!? I got a lot on my mind mister!"

"P-please listen Chi Chi!" Goku brought his arms up to defend himself as sharp cuttlery was obtained by his mad wife "W-we brought some guests! They're just here to say hi and they're new around!"

Chi Chi stopped, knives inches from his face "Well why didn't you say so!?"

Outside, Gohan fidgeted as Bardock and Gine stood around, dusting themselves off and such

"Well, I think it's going well... " Gohan muttered

"Wow, your mother seems quire… energetic."

"I'll say, beats some of the drill sergeants back on Planet Vegeta" Bardock added, picking his ear

"Well, it'll be a surprise."

Back with Goku, he helped Chi Chi clean up, and led her to the door

"So, who do they look like?! What are their names?!"

"Uhh… we'll have to see!"

"Why can't I know?!"

Slowly, Goku opened the door and stepped out with Chi Chi. There, they saw Gohan waving at her and two individuals, one of them looking like Goku

"Well Chi Chi, meet my parents, Mom, Dad, meet my wife Chi Chi!"

"Hi!" Gine waved

Chi Chi's eye twitched before she fell over

"Oh no, Chi Chi!"

"Agh! Mom!"

Bardock sighed. This could've gone worse…

XmXmX

"Owwww…"

A bruised and bandaged Goku rubbed his temple. After Chi Chi had fainted, they went inside, and Goku gave a tour while Gohan attented to Chi Chi. After she regained consciousness, she slapped Goku senseless until Gine and Gohan restrained her. Now they were all sitting at the living room

"It's s-so nice to meet you Chi Chi, I hope our son hasnt been trouble"

"Don't worry Ms Son, he hasn't done much. Just been absent alot." She laced the last sentance with venom strong enough to kill some of the dinosaurs that wandered the wasteland "So uh, you explained you were a cook too?"

"Oh yes! My husband, like our son, is mostly a fighter, leaving me to cook back home. I mostly butchered meat and tended to our sons…"

"My, how interesting! Tell me more!"

Bardock freigned disinterest as the two ladies connected, and Gohan just patted Goku. After their conversation ended, the group left, a speeding Goku leading them. As they returned to Piccolo and the others, Tora and Fasha looked at Goku and laughed, while Piccolo face palmed

"Chi Chi?"

"Mom" Gohan replied

XmXmX

"Haah!"

Bardock flew back, the force of Goku's fist sending him through a tree or two. Sprawled on his back, he barely had a second before his son's foot landed, dodging and kicking back. Goku's arm blocked both his kick and one from Piccolo. Sending the two flipping, Gohan launched 2 beams while Bardock wildly shot ki blast after ki blast.

"Heh, you'll need to try harder to finish me!"

Goku blocked some of Bardock's shots and dodged some of Piccolo's blasts. However, Bardock appeared behind him, aiming for his neck

"Aaaarrrgghh!"

Goku turned to the side, landing a gut punch on Bardock before he could land a blow. The stunned father clutched his stomach and doubled over. Meanwhile, Piccolo split into 2 copies, dashing at Goku

"Focus on your enemies, Goku!" They both roared. Goku parried and landed blows on the Namek, before kicking both of them over to a ditch, where they re-combined into one

"Urrgghhh…"

Piccolo crawled back up, then launched himself at Goku, both combatants equally matching eachother's movements. Gine helped Bardock up while Gohan watched with the two other saiyans, who seemed flabbergasted

"W-what a monster… no wonder he's ascended…" Tora commented.

"I can barely see their movements…"

"Yeah, eventually after we train you might be able to follow their movements." Gohan added. "Dad and Piccolo are some of the faster fighters, and definately the strongest right now. Hopefully we're prepared for the androids, where ever they may come from…"

"So we could also get that strong?" Fasha asked

"I hope s-so…" Bardock added as Gine half carried the battered Saiyan

"Er…. Gra- I mean Bardock." He remembered that Bardock took offense from being called "Old." Apparently they were only a little other than his father,"We've got two and a half years before the Androids come."

"So, Gohan" Tora looked at the youth, "Run it by us again, How exactly did these androids come about?"

"I only know from some explanations from Master Roshi and some of Dad's other friends… when he was a child, an organization called the Red Ribbon Army tried to conquer the world. Apparently their leader, Commander Red, built up the army to get the dragon balls and become taller."

He earned a few snorts and giggles

"Wait, he had a problem with his shortness?" Fasha glanced

"Er… yeah something like that. Anyway he and some ruthless military officials tried to take over the world, but then Dad came and beat them slowly until he killed Red and destroyed them as a whole. However, from what it seems a survivor or a group of survivors exist, creating artificial humans just to get revenge on Humans."

"Wow, they sound stupid"

"From the future guy we met, it seems like they killed everyone here, even Vegeta." Piccolo commented as he and Goku returned, "Even now he could be creating stronger androids."

"Don't be silly, Eight was harmless! And besides, it's not like they made 10 more or something."

"I don't know, imagine a 21rst android!" Gine clapped

"Still kinda bad at jokes as usual hun."

"Aww…."

"Well, let's have lunch, then let's see how we can arrange our training…!"

XmXmX

As a droid blew up, Vegeta kept bobing and weaving as more came around. By now he was at 250 times gravity, His kicks and punches required even stronger, titanium coated droids

They still didn't provide much challenge and got crushed easily, still gave him training nonetheless

As he got lost on his thoughts in the past week, his mind drifted to the new arrivals. He vaguely remembered something about a Saiyan who stood up to Frieza before the planet was blasted, but otherwise they seemed like lower class scum. The Prince grit his teeth; despite the praise, he was sure that with that damned Kakerrot becoming a super saiyan, they'd kiss his ass and ignore their true prince

"What impudence!"

He increased the speed of his attacks, destroying more procedurally generated drones, which still kept blasting at him

Kakerrot, the root of his envy and anger. The prince had hoped to surpass Kakerrot quickly, but still found hurdles and difficulties. Sometimes he caught himself with gold hair and turqoise eyes as he got angry and raged in some outland outings, but mostly he only found it lasting for a bare split second. That low class idiot just had to get the honor he didn't! And the boy….

A droid wandered too close to the prince, which he smashed harder than he needed to onto the floor, which crumbled and caused some tiles to be damaged. Vegeta, realizing his error, calmly walked to the console and shut down the pod, causing the red glow and most of the remaining droids to fall back to the dispensers. He stared at the destroyed droid and then his fist

"That woman won't like that…."

He looked around, before he got busy cleaning up his mess. Didn't want an angry purple haired woman to go ape and tear him a new one….

XmXmX

"Okay, so" Piccolo started, looking at the gathered Saiyans before him, "As we've discussed, for now Gine will not be participating in our training, leaving Goku, Gohan, Fasha, Bardock, and Tora. This means that leaves me to fight with one of you guys. Now then…."

"I'll fight with my dad!" Goku smilled, while Bardock just rolled his eyes

"I'll fight with you, namek." Tora admitted "If anything we gotta get stronger."

"That leaves you with me, young man" Fasha eased, earning a blushed downward stare.

"U-uum, I-I-"

"Don't worry, I won't hold any punches. I remember when my seargent beat me when I was your age for pranks I commited. I'm sure you'll be strong enough to handle me."

"Th-then I won't either" Gohan squeaked. Fasha merely smirked, sensing the fun she'd have with him, ah youth

"It's decided then" Piccolo spoke up "We'll find battle grounds through the wilderness. No need for killing moves or anything serious, just kicks and punches and maybe an occasional beam blast. Don't want to destroy the forest, or the planet for that matter.

"OKAY!"

XmXmX

"So wait, you destroyed several namekians?"

"Well, more like I destroyed his sons and his previous incarnation…"

Goku and his father walked down one of the paths, Gine trailing behind them with their food

"And you mentioned a "Tenkaichi Budokai"?"

"Oh yeah! The martial arts tournaments!" Goku replied heartily "Yeah, I had a tough time. We couldn't kill opponents nor could we step out of bounds of this tiled ring. It was kinda a blast when I had to fight Master Roshi and Tien. Those were tough ones. I had to quit right after the fight with Piccolo though. It caused havoc and I had to settle down with Chi Chi."

"Hey! I think I see a clearing!"

"Let's get to it then" Bardock wrung his shoulder "I wanna see what we could do."

"Okay!"

As they walked down the path, Turles watched, his scouter tracking their movements

"Heh, Kakerrot… you'll pay for the humiliation I suffered… and so will your friends!"

XmXmX

Will Turles initiate his master plan!? Will the Saiyans get as strong as the Earthlings? Could Chi Chi cope with having more mouths to possibly feed?! Find out next time on Bardock Kai!

Hopefully it wont be too long before the next one

Jemoph out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Turles' Game! Struggle for Training!

Author's Note: Yo Jemoph here- nah that's too on the nose. Anyway here we are with what I'd like to call the Turles Returns Arc, since he's one of the time breakers and stuff, but don't worry we'll get the redo of the Cooler fight I did years ago. Anyway we'll see him and Slug mess with our Z Fighters, despite the power gap, and see how they'll come out. Maybe someone will go Super Saiyan?

XmXmX

"So Namekian, how do you know Kakarrot?" The saiyan next to Piccolo asked as they stopped and got ready for their spar. The Namek cracked his knuckles

"My uh…. Previous incarnation fought him." He replied to Tora, "Goku defeated me… him and then I was reborn as an egg. I tried to fight him but of course, the man managed to find a way to beat me. We still try to keep up, but after we fought Raditz, I gave up trying to kill him, and now we're allies"

"I see" the Saiyan remarked, removing his jacket "So anyway ready to go?"

"You always this courteous?" Piccolo responded, "Sure"

They both grinned and, in a flash, traded blows at sub sonic speeds, but quickly Tora was thrown off

"I might be holding back, but you are not except from getting hit hard"

"Fine, is Saiyans love a challenge!"

XmXmX

"So your plan is to get us to use Zenkai boosts?"

"That's the thing where we get stronger each time we fight right? Yeah that's the idea, but I also wanna teach you guys stuff like ki control and sensing, among other techniques"

Bardock looked at his son, accepting his explanation

"Sure, as long as we get to fight; you might be an adult now, but I gotta keep up"

Goku grinned as they entered fighting stances

"Tou!"

With a bam, both Saiyan men traded blows, Goku dodged and weaved as Bardock started an assault, keeping in the battle ground they were in. Vine stood amazed, since Bardock was stronger than the last time she had seen him fight. She quietly wondered what happened. Meanwhile Goku commuted to doing some flips as he increased speed, Bardock launching shot for shot despite the sheen of sweat he was building up

"Still can't catch me!" His son taunted. The older Saiyan struck the ground, finding nothing, until Goku appeared behind him and gave him a good body shot.

"Gaargh!"

The Saiyan recoiled ofcourse, but this time did not falter as he raised some energy into his palm

"Take this!"

Unleashing a **tyrant lancer** at point blank, Goku flinched but was otherwise unaffected. Bardock panted

"Maybe we should take you to the gravity chamber after we're done here. Or… oh! Maybe Bulma would be nice enough to make another!"

Bardock smirked at his sons enthusiasm

"That's Fine by me"

XmXmX

Where as Piccolo was not holding back too much for Tora, Gohan seemed to have equal footing with Fasha as the two traded blows

"Wow, for a little squirt, you pack quite the punch!" The saiyan woman grinned as their fists connected

"Thank you!" Gohan responded

"Just keep up the pressure, I haven't had this much fun in a while!" She exclaimed

With a kick, he sent the woman into a tree, and threw a punch. The Saiyan woman dodged as the fist connected, breaking the tree. They soon traded offensive attacks until Gohan, distracted, weakened his blows

"Hm? What's up kid?"

"I sense something… something wrong…"

The female saiyan looked around, about to ask what it was before Gohan's face turned into surprise

"get down!"

Before she could react, Gohan tackles her to the ground as a blast hit the tree they had damaged. Skidding away from the fire, Gohan looked up and saw something too familiar to forget

"Missed me?" Asked the green skinned, bulky being

"Garlic Jr! But we took care of you a year ago!"

"Huh? Who's this ugly?" Fasha asked

"Garlic Jr is an enemy of ours… someone who tried to be guardian of Earth but failed, and has now become a power hungry immortal monster!"

"That's right, and now I'm here for revenge!" The green beast of a creature brought out a stranger fruit, eliciting a gasp from Gohan

"No way!"

"Oh I assure you it's Genuine!"

Chomping down on it, he waited a moment before he bulked even further, his power skyrocketed to A high not seen since the fight with the Ginyu force

"Allow me to restart your suffering!"

XmXmX

"What was that?"

Tora and Piccolo sensed the energy spike and immediately stopped their training

"We should go check it out"

"Well I don't think so!"

A yellow and purple shape crashed into Tora, knocking his wind and sending him skidding a few feet. As the assailant was blocked by Piccolo, the Namek stared at the newcomer

"Slug?!"

"Damn right!"

Piccolo knocked Slug away and traded blows with the tyrant

"Goku went you to hell!"

"That is only half of it!" The super namek commented,"Now let's hope you can keep up and not bore me!"

Piccolo gritted his teeth as the Nameks struggled in their fight

"Fine, if you want to suffer again, I guess it'll be on me, your disgrace of a Namekian!" Piccolo barked as he landed a punch on the scarred mug of Slug

XmXmX

"B-Bardock!"

The two saiyan males stopped their spar like the others, watching a familiar Saiyan warrior hold Gine like a shield, Bardock glaring at the intruder while Goku gawked at him confused

"But we blew you up with the tree of might!"

"Sure you did Kakarrot," Turles smoothly responded,"But I was able to come back from it, and now with Slug and Garlic Jr, we intend to give you hell! And when we're done with you, we're taking back the new Saiyans you've found and leaving this world to death."

Goku gritted his teeth, "Like I'd let you!"

"Get away from Gine!"

"Whatever, fellow."

Turles threw Gine, eliciting an "Eeeek!" from her. However, he soon shot her in the back, pissing off Bardock and forcing him to catch her

"Damn you!"

"Turles, you're not quite so strong anymore! Just give it up!"

"Oh? Sure, but I still got tricks up my sleeve"

Smirking, the Lookalike took out a fruit of the Tree of Might

"This again?"

"But you see Kakarrot, with some… help, I can get much more stronger with these fruits!"

The warrior chomped down, his body bursted with energy, bulking up as purple energy glowed around him, his power skyrocketing into Frieza levels

"I'll crush you and your family!"

Goku grimaced as his hair started to flow up and glow, gaining intrigue from the Saiyan infront of him

"I warned you."

With a mighty shout, Goku went Super Saiyan, the ground cracked and pebbles floated as the area was covered in golden light

"K-Kakarrot…. What is this!?" The low class warrior, shocked, took a step back and stared at the now golden haired, turqoise eyed foe

"This…. Is Super Saiyan."

"Lies! They were only legends!"

"Well I guess you're standing before one!" Goku responded! He took a stance, along with a pissed off Bardock

"You're paying for harming my wife! Saiyan or not, you're just another asshat I'm taking down!"

"Shame, I wanted to entice you, but whatever, let's fight!"

The three Saiyan men squared off, before Turles charged. Goku blocked him easily and gave him a hard knee to the gut, stunning him. Bardock put the Saiyan in a choke hold for a few moments before Turles charged up and knocked him back

"You won't get away with this!" Bardock shouted

Turles tried to punch Goku, but earned a slice to the cheek and a hard tap into one of the trees

"It's useless" Goku said

The Saiyan warrior struggled back up, feeling the new scar, he got angry

"You'll pay for that scum!"

XmXmX

Afterword: Will Turles and his troup succeed?! Will the group make it out stronger? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!

Also yes, I've really surpassed the old one!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Fruit of Might! Fight to Stay Alive!

Author Foreword: The view count is over 8000!

...

Hey, so uh about the power here

The Saiyans are still kinda on level with the Earthlings right now, though slightly weaker. As for Garlic, Slug and Turles? With the modified fruit of the tree of might they'll be about Frieza level or ginyu level for the first two(hey, they were modified in XV2 right? Why not?) and so we 'll see just how Goku and friends can get out of this while Bardock's crew learns more of their fighting style. Anyway lets go!

XmXmX

"Haaahh!"

Goku and Turles traded blows between the trees, light speed movements echoing and creating sonic booms

"With the tree of might, I can surpass even Frieza and fight you off, Kakerrot!"

"Doesn't say much, I can easily beat Frieza right about now"

"What?!"

In his shock, Bardock tackled him and tried landing a punch, but got a swift uppercut in return and stomped to the ground

"Dad, get mom to safety!"

"But-"

"Here!"

Goku tossed down a bag at Bardock

"Those are Senzu beans! Just feed her one and she'll be good!"

Goku blocked a shot aimed at him and quickly reversed the attack, throwing Turles down

"You should focus on the fight, Kakerrot!"

Bardock gritted his teeth and ran off, focusing on his wife

Turles turned to Goku, his purple and white glow offset by Goku's golden one

"You'll never be as strong as me!"

Goku punched through the Saiyan, breaking his armor and making him choke. The doppelganger held his gut.

"You'll need more than talk to beat me" Goku retorted.

XmXmX

"Haaahh!"

"Masenko!"

Gohan and Fasha both shot at the large hulking villain, knocking him back but barely scratching him

"What is this guy!?"

"He uh… wished for immortality. We can only send him away to the Dead Zone"

"Dead zone?"

"Another dimension, only Garlic has the ability to create the portal for it, and I've always been the one to beat him, but if he's become stronger…"

"You won't get the chance, brat!"

Gohan and Fasha dodged a charging Garlic Jr, which tore part of Gohan's Gi and sliced Fasha's cheek

"You won't get away with that!" The female saiyan said, blasting at the monster, who emerged from the attack unscathed and back handing the woman

"Hey, leave her alone! I'm your target!" Gohan shouted

"Exactly, I'll make sure you and your new friends suffer!" The abominable creature reared up, charging up a mouth beam

"Masenko!"

"Haazaaaahh!"

The two beams collided as the Saiyan woman watched, beams clashing until the blast from Gohan overpowered the former ruler

"What?! AAaAARRRGGGHHH!"

XmXmX

"Come here slug face!"

Slug's immediate answer came as a slap, knee to a gut, and some more abuse to Tora, who was laying on the ground, beaten. So far he was faring poorly, but only due to how straight-to-business Slug was. Piccolo however came up and kicked Slug away from the Saiyan.

"Tora! Get a safe distance from here! The fights around here might blow away the forest."

"R-right… Gakgh…" The Saiyan coughed up before going away. Piccolo stared at the opposing namek

"You… you're quite strong… just what did you do to get to this level?" The red eyed Slug stared at his enemy, before something clicked

"Wait… wait a minute…. I sense your energy's different… is that…?"

"Yes, I absorbed another Namek."

"Namekian Fusion!? Not even I have dealt with that!"

Piccolo chuckled, tossing away his damaged hat and cloak

"Look Slug, you're outmatched and outgunned, better cut your loses and leave Earth!"

"Not without us killing Goku!"

Piccolo let out a sigh, taking a fighting stance with Slug.

"Fine, let's go!"

The nameks moved fast, strikes and feints as they snaked their way through the undergrowth. As they distanced themselves, they elongated their arms and traded blows from afar, left and right rapidly moving

"You won't destroy Goku or Earth!"

The two kept at it as Tora headed his way to Bardock and Gine's energy

'Stay safe you bastard…" He thought, becoming engulfed in energy and flying off…

XmXmX

"Fasha!"

"Gugh!"

With her body beaten down, her clothes torn up, and blood leaking out of several areas of her body, Fasha lay beaten underneath a raging Garlick, who had dodged and beaten the Saiyan woman even more

"Gohan!" The beast roared, gathering up energy, a portal appeared in his arms

"The dead zone…!"

"Say good bye!"

With the portal thrown at him, Gohan narrowly dodged and flew up as the hulking Garlick Jr stepped forward

"Come on come on!" the bulky beast shook his arms. What he didn't realize however was that the beaten lady underneath him charged an energy ball

"Say goodbye, f-freak!"

Garlick was knocked back while Gohan was running from the Dead Zone portal. As Garlick was kicked towards him, Gohan flipped over his nemesis, who screamed at him

"DAMN YOU!"

"Goodbye again, Garlic Jr!"

Gohan used a power assault, blasting his enemy with ki blasts before using a beam to send his enemy right into the portal, ending the entrance and causing the demon to be sent back. As Gohan and Fasha lay there, tired, Gohan got up and walked over to her

"Whew… looks like we survived. Need help Fasha?"

"Nah, none needed ki-"

As the Saiyan woman got up, the fabric of her top decided it was a good time to disappear, tearing apart.

The young half saiyan stared as Fasha's bosom laid bare, turning away in shock a moment later

"Ah! Fasha, please cover up!"

"Oh come on, little man, this is at least better than all the guys you had to watch with thier pecks on show."

"P-please cover up"

Relenting with a huff, Fasha tore some fabric from her pants, tying it around her chest. It was a moderate improvement, but barely covered her nipples and was stretched tight around her. Gohan was still a bumbling mess, causing Fasha to sigh

"Look squirt, lets get over to the others and find out what's happening to them"

Nodding hurriedly, Gohan and Fasha rushed over to Bardock and Gine's location…

XmXmX

Afterword: Will Goku and Piccolo beat their enemies fast enough? Will the Saiyans be able to help Gine recover from the blast she endured?! Find out next time on Bardock Kai!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Please Hurry! Fight between Namekians

Author foreword: Aight I'm on a roll, I think I'll make more chapters

Also clarification: I'm pretty sure I put Turles in for foreshadowing earlier(Like a few chapters ago) and right now no, no I do not intend to ship Gohan and Fasha, not in a million years. One, the huge age difference, and two, Fasha's just teasing him, not like she'd have interest in a half breed kid, and it wasn't my intention to imply they had a thing. Anyway let's catch up with Gine and Co as they fight for their lives. Cinematic time has been about 9 minutes since the fight started

Let's go

XmXmX

"Oh Gine!"

Bardock rushed back to the area they had marked as a training ground, finding Gine lying down on the floor, still scorched and struggling

"B-Bardock…"

As Bardock came in to hold her, he looked up to see Fasha, Tora, and Gohan, with the first two in tatters, approach him

"Bardock?! What the hell happened!?"

"G-grandma!?"

"Gine, please open your mouth and chew this bean slowly…"

Getting one of the beans with urgency, he passed it through her lips, and watched as she desperately chewed. Gohan and the others gathered around

As Gine swallowed, she felt an odd sensation just after it past her throat, and found herself looking up at Bardock, who seemed relieved. Feeling her face, she got up, feeling rejuvenated and painless

"Bardock, what was that…?"

"A 'Senzu bean'. Apparently it's a specialty grown here in a secret place. Can you stand?"

Bardock got up, watching the healed Gine dust herself and stand, mostly in tip-top shape

"I feel so much better, like I was just fresh into the force!" She exclaimed, before realizing the memories that would bring up, "Sorry"

Bardock shrugged "As long as you're still around we can do this…!"

"Ahem." Fasha came up "I believe we should assist Kakerrot and Piccolo."

"How though?" Tora asked, "Those monsters… they could wipe the floor with us!"

"Still better than nothing" Bardock gritted his teeth, "I hate being useless and helpless. I did not survive Frieza just to get put down again by people like him!"

The Saiyans looked amongst each other before hesitantly nodding with their boss

"I think we should go to Piccolo." Gohan suggested "At least to watch."

"Fine." Bardock conceded. "I wanted to see just how Kakerrot could handle himself when he's the legendary Super Saiyan, but I guess it's better this way.

The group turned to Piccolo's direction and flew off, followed by Gine, who kept to the ground. Though she did feel faster than yesterday…

XmXmX

"Haaarggh!"

"Kill Driver!"

As the blasts cancelled out, Goku and Turles landed on opposing branches, the latter sweating and panting. He glared at the golden form before him

"You think just because you got your stupid legend, you can beat me down!? I'll be the new emperor of the universe!"

"Even if you do that, we'll eventually fight. Scrum like you should know that your ventures won't end ell."

"GGGRRRR!"

Trading blows, Goku flipped and dodged, before landing another cut on Turles' faces

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Startled by the scream, Goku dodged back from a right hook, and stared at the now outraged enemy. His eyes seemed too red, to the point that it was starting to bleed…

"Uh… I think your rage broke Turl-"

"SHUT UP!"

The battle continued through the forest as Goku let the evil Saiyan away from the friends he had here. Hopefully they wouldn't get into trouble…

XmXmX

Piccolo was fairing similarly. Dodging and trading blows and blasts with his more evil counterpart, the galactic tyrant started destroying trees as the fight moved up to the higher levels of the trees. With more light filtering in, it seemed hard for Piccolo to try to blend in. then again he was a giant green slug man with purple clothes.

Whatever the case, Slug and Piccolo stopped on some high branches, staring at each other

"So, still won't accept?"

"You know my answer." Piccolo responded evenly, "I'm never destroying my home or joining your dark cause."

"Well, at least I'm satisfied with holding all the power. Besides I have Turles to fight against."

"Oh? I thought you guys were allies?"

Slug looked away, "For now atleast. When we kill Goku and defeat you, and get the Saiyans you got, we'll fight over who'll rule Earth"

"Heh, sounds just like what you guys would do. Now then, let's keep going!"

Piccolo charged, fighting and pushing Slug back. As Slug moved more and more, he failed to notice a bad branch he landed on

"W-What the-!"

The branch fell, and Piccolo grasped onto this chance, elbowing Slug and used the momentum to send both down to the forest floor, causing a large quake.

"A-argghh… Hagh!"

Slug kicked back, launching Slug back and flipping. As Slug charged an attack, Two arms restrained him

"Who dares…!?"

"I do, Slug face!"

As his fellow Saiyans held him down, Bardock came down, launching a tyrant lancer attack on the Namekian. As Piccolo looked on, he turned to a flying Gohan, who was holding Gine

"Hey mister Piccolo!"

Piccolo sighed

"What happened to safety?"

"Er…" Gohan scratched his head as he put Gine down, "It seemed like a good idea to come help you..?"

"Hey, atleast we're here." Gine added

"Well, as long as you can hold yourselfs and-"

Fasha and Tora passed by, crashing into trees as Bardock was held by the throat by the Super Namek

"Pathetic Saiyans! Know your place before Lord Sl-URK!"

Piccolo rushed in, kicking Bardock away as he rammed Slugs face into a tree. As he launched up, Slug started charging an attack

"I'll kill you, you slime!"

Suddenly, he noticed a spike as Piccolo brought up his fingers to his forehead. Before he could ponder this, Piccolo moved his hand outward

"SPECIAL BEAMN CANNON!"

As the drill-like energy wave launched, Slug tried to dodge. However, as Piccolo moved his arm, the drill curved, and soon found its mark, cutting through Slug and sending his lower and upper body flying

"Gohan!"

"You got it!"

Flying up and charging, Gohan launched a large wave up, destroying some of the tree tops and incinerating the Namekian tyrant. As he stood there, the sunlight from the now exposed area in the forest ceiling bathed the area and the Saiyans in bright light. Turning to Piccolo, Bardock gave the Namekian a dumb smirk, which was answered by a smile and scoff

"You guys are crazy."

"We are a warrior race." Gine admitted, "Now then, we should help our son!"

"That'd be a good idea, but I think Goku's fine."

"What makes you say that?" Tora asked

"Super Saiyan, but I guess we should go there and find them."

As Gohan returned to join the group and carry Gine again, the group flew off towards Goku's location…

XmXmX

Trading blows with the enraged Saiyan, Goku used a solar flare, and turned down his power so his Aura disappeared. With the blind Saiyan charging and destroying Trees, Goku took a breather

"Come on out Kakerrot!" Yelled the purple doppelganger "I'll destroy everything, even your family if I ha-"

He didn't finish, as Goku came in, slamming into his chest and uppercutting the outclassed Saiyan. Like a boxer outmaneuvering his opponent, Goku shot fist after fist at the weakened soldier, who was being pummelled. As his assault ended, Goku kicked the Saiyan straight into a small rock formation, earning a growl of pain.

"Beat it Turles, you won't be able to win this!"

The Saiyan croaked, gurgling his reply

"You… you think it'll end with just me fool? Hah…. you wont…. Find it quite that easy when everyone wants you and your friends dead!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Everyone likes me!"

As Piccolo, Gohan and the others came in, they watched as the Saiyan sputtered, struggling to stand up

"No matter how many allies you get, you won't put me down!" He roared, staring deperately at Goku, who gave him a pitiful glare

"Fine, you asked for this…"

XmXmX

Will Turles have something under his sleeve? Will Goku and co make it for Dinner? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Turles' Desperate Gamble! Saiyan Rage to the fullest!

Author foreword: Turles takes on the world!... or atleast Goku and co as they deal the final blow. Will they find out who sent the villains? Who knows, also it's starting to become the afternoon for them….

Also watched the ending for DBS, I won't spoil but I can't wait for the DBS Movie

XmXmX

 _A few minutes before…_

As the group neared Goku and Turles' battlefield, they saw signs of destruction all over, craters and broken trees litering the once-beautiful forest

"Who's this Turles fella you guys are talking about?" Bardock asked as they flew through

"Turles… he's another Saiyan who was under Frieza's management…" Gohan started, "Tried to kidnap me too, but failed."

"He came here to plant a special kind of tree. Some "Tree of Might"... it produced fruit that could massively increase your power… at a cost." Piccolo continued,"The tree, giant as it was, would require a whole planet to produce fruit…"

"A whole planet…!?" Tora looked around, "But that would mean…."

"Yes, they needed living worlds." Piccolo stated,"However when they tried to take ours, we beat Turles and his crew…."

"What about the other two?" Fasha asked

"Slug was an evil Super Namek who wanted to terraform Earth and used our Dragon balls to gain eternal youth."

"Dragon… balls?"

"We'll explain later." Gohan responded, "Anyway Garlic Jr was an… alien? Demon who wanted to be the Earth's Guardian. He kidnapped me when I was young and gained immortality, but I was able to put him back into the dead zone." Gohan breathed "Thrice now."

"Ah, so that explains the beef…"

"Anyway, we need to help dad defeat Turles! C'mon!"

XmXmX

 _Current Time_

Turles stared at his current enemies, who surrounded him

"No… It wasn't supposed to be this way…!"

"Give it up Turles, you're beat!"

"No NO NO NONONONO!"

Taking out another fruit, the Saiyan bit on it before Goku could scream out a warning, and let out a bone-chilling scream. The area shook as purple energy bathed the area. As the air settled down, a shiny metallic purple sheen had enveloped the Saiyan, who's blood red eyes settled on Goku.

"Oh wow… he might be even stronger than Frieza now!"

"I will make you suffer for my humiliation. KAKARROT! THIS IS THE END!"

As Turles rushed the Saiyan, Goku narrowly dodged blow for blow, until a gut punch landed squarely within his body. The stunned Saiyan only had a moment before Turles kicked him into a rock formation. The two jumped out and had a mid-air clash, which was settled with Goku knocked to the ground. The victorious, Villainous Turles snarled and picked up the Super Saiyan by the hair

"I don't even need the legendary Super Saiyan just to win! I'll kill you and rule the universe!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Before the words reached Turles, a sharp pain erupted from his knee, created due to the drilling beam from Piccolo

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

Capitalizing on the opportunity, Goku punched Turles and round house kicked him into some trees.

"BASTARD!"

Creating a destructo-disk, Goku launched it and dodged a Kill Driver from Turles, who rushed out to meet him. The two Saiyans clashed, but due to his injury Turles was starting to slow down

"Get him dad!"

"That's our son!"

"You can do it Goku!"

With the others cheering him on, Goku rocked Turles with several hits, watching as the purple glow faded from Turles

"Wait… no.. NO-AAAARRGGGHHH!"

With Purple energy ripping from his body, Turles seized up as the godly power he was granted rebounded on him, shaking him to his core and weakening him more

"This.. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY VICTORY!"

"Turles, I will defeat you!"

Turles grit his teeth hard; hard enough to draw blood. Now he was furious

"Even if-f I don't win… I'll DESTROY YOUR WORLD!"

Turles flew above the tree line and gathered enough energy into a single planet destroying blast. In kind, Goku charged up his main attack

"Ka…. me…"

"YOU WILL ALL DIE AT THE HAND OF THE MIGHTY TURLES!"

"Ha… ME…."

"DIE!"

"HAAAAAA!"

Goku's attack colided with the planet buster, and immediately destroyed it.

"WHAT?! AAARJFHJJSKAAARRGGHGHH! IT… IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"

As the beam flew past the atmosphere and the reconstructed moon, Turles only had moments to fathom his fate before he was obliterated, nothing more than a speck now….

As the light faded, Goku huffed and transformed back into his base, smiling and giving a thumbs up to his pals

"I-Incredible…" To say Bardock and his crew were stunned was an understatement. This was the power that destroyed Frieza?

"Well, that's Goku for you…. Hey, how about we rest up? Those injuries won't heal themselves." Piccolo, using his clothes beam, donned a new set of weights, which he had discarded in the Slug fight

"Wait you can do that?!" Fasha yelled

"Yeah. Kinda had the clothes beam for a while. It's just one thing I can do."

"How about clothing for us huh!?"

Piccolo shook his head. "It's not like I can make Saiyan armor…"

"Well guys, I'm beat, let's get going!" Goku shouted

As they left the training grounds, Bardock stopped his crew for a bit

"What's the matter boss?" Tora asked

"... that power.. The power to become a Super Saiyan… we need it…." Bardock grimaced, "And I bet we could work to get it if we stick around…"

XmXmX

As the group flew off, a figure clad in blue and white grimaced nearby

"Ofcourse it had to be you Kakarrot…"

Vegeta turned back and flew off, more riled up to train himself in order to beat his rival…

XmXmX

 _Future Timeline_

"Hahh… hahh…."

As Trunks wiped his forehead, he looked to his mother

"So…. we need to go back now?"

"Ofcourse! If they don't know that our time machine didn't work. Besides, we need to warn them on the data we got from Doctor Gero's lab… and that experiment we haven't found yet…"

"Right, we need to stop this before it gets out of hand."

Trunks and Bulma looked at the approaching figure. With his orange gi, short hair, and one arm, stood the current defender of Earth

"Gohan!" they both yelled

"Right, we need to make sure that… Dad doesn't die." Gohan said as he brought up schematics, "Mai said the current data for androids 13 through 15 are corrupted, as well as that sleeping android Bulma is reprogramming. And there's the bio-android Gero created with our cells. I've yet to feel it's presence, but we have to warn the others."

Trunks nodded, still having a hard time with the situation

"So, mom, are the upgrades prepared?"

"You mean for the extra seat right? Yup, already installed!"

"Good, then we'll send someone of choice besides Trunks… but who…?" Gohan looked at everyone besides him as Mai came in with another report…

XmXmX

"Right, this is starting to form it's own timeline…" Towa smilled "Oh how fun, and the damage energy and the distortions from this will be excellent! I can't believe how good this is going and how stupid the time patrollers are!"

"Thread carefully; one slip up and the time patrollers will be on us and our new timeline."

"Oh Mira, relax, we'll see to it that the progress we gain will be extraordinary. And while I didn't count on their presence before, I do now."

The two turned to their newest compatriots:

Dabura and Fu stood there, the latter giddy and the former stoic

"Yes! I can get more energy from this timeline and see what I can do!"

"And with that, we'll finally get revenge on Trunks and the Supreme Kai of time!"

The four looked on the screen

"At least Turles is gone, along with Slug and Garlic. Useless wretches…. But atleast they were good test subjects…"

XmXmX

"Well, now that that's settled, let's continue training!"

The group collectively groaned at Goku, who rolled his eyes

"Oh come on guys! Just a bit and then the Gravity room and the houses Bulma is making will be done! And the Armor too!"

"It's been two weeks since Turles came for that bit at us…" Fasha moaned, "And we've been training nonstop!"

"Hey, I thought you guys were Saiyans!"

"We're fighters, but that doesn't mean we're masochists!" Tora said

"Oh whatever, we're training until you drop!"

The Saiyans groaned while Piccolo and Gohan chuckled. This was going to be a long year…

XmXmX

Afterword: There you have it, the end of Turles(For now?) and the affect of Bardock and co's entrance to the timeline! And Fu and Dabura are joining in on Towa and Mira's time manipulation. It seems the Time Patrollers and our pals in this timeline are in for a bad time! Next time on Bardock Kai: Cooler's Revenge!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Training continues! Cooler's plot against the Saiyans!

Author Foreword: Now before we get on with this, we get to start up the Cooler saga for this fic! As you remember, I ended the original version of this fic with the fight with Cooler before I gave up. Now then, let's see what we'll do before Cooler gets to Earth!

Also for Fu, this one is… Ok spoilers for Extra DLC Pack, but this one is from the "Time Fixing" Ending, where we basically block out Fu and he's all "Oh come on, let me atleast cut you up!" and stuff, so basically evil-ish Fu, but maybe he'll turn into a good guy later? Who knows, he's a neutral boy

XmXmX

"Hah!"

"Grah!"

"Hoh!"

Bardock and Goku traded blows quickly and rapidly as they moved through the underbrush, leaves passing them by slowly as the two used rapid movements against each other. Bardock was on the ropes, but was able to keep up with Goku now.

"That rough training did pay off" Gine commented as she watched the two. After spending time with Bulma and some of Goku's friends(she wasn't really bound to the whole "don't see each other until the androids arrive" pact), she had learned from Bulma how to track lightspeed battles. She was used to it, but sometimes, she saw things too fast…

Looking up at Goku and Bardock again, the two were at it, Goku in his usual Gi, and Bardock with a tanktop, gi pants, arm and leg warmers, and boots. For the fight, they decided to have something far more comfortable and practical

"Dad still going at it with grandpa, huh?"

Gine turned to see Gohan and Fasha, both smiling and only somewhat covered in dirt and scuff marks

"Yup. They sure are amazing, those two. I guess Bardock was always like this and just needed a push." Gine gazed off to the fighting pair

"Sure, I guess Dad also inherited that…" he barely held himself from mentioning the whole "dad" issue.

"Whatever the case, they sure are stronger now. I bet Bardock will turn Super Saiyan within the month"

"Oh? You sure?" Gine raised a brow, "How much you betting?"

"Eh… about 400 Zeni"

"Hm…. well I bet 500 he'll do it in weeks"

Fasha gave Gine the stink eye

"You give our boss too much credit"

"He is my husband, our leader, and an excellent tactician…" Gine reminded her. The three kept watch as Goku and Bardock raised their fight into the air…

XmXmX

On a desolated world, three individuals rested in the arid environment. One, a green skinned humanoid, another a red skinned lizard humanoid, and finally the white and purple leader, who sat on what used to be a throne. Well the whole planet had been desolated but it still supported some life, enough for the buyers interested in it to come around…

As they gazed at the maroon sky, another trooper, blue skinned and blond, flew to them and kneeled

"What is it, Salza?" The green skinned one asked

"Lord Cooler! I have unfortunate news…"

"What could it be?" The brother of Frieza looked down at his subordinate

"I have unfortunate news… Tagoma has reported that… Lord Frieza and King Cold have fallen!"

When Cooler first heard his dimwit brother, he smirked, but his mood soured as he heard his father's name. He grimaced and brought down his tail, causing the air to shudder and the men to flinch

"Who is the one responsible? I don't care for Frieza, but more of our Family's pride and for my… late, Father's sake. What did the report say?"

"W-well m'lord…" The humanoid gulped, "Reports from the ship before it was destroyed… identified a Saiyan…."

Cooler squinted his eyes, how could the Saiyans possibly…?

Ah of course, Frieza got them to become his nightmare and got killed in the process. Ofcourse.

Cooler sighed and let his trooper continue

"Anyway, after Lord Frieza and Lord Cold arrived on "Earth", the Saiyan was able to kill all the soldiers who supported your Father and Frieza, and faced Frieza. He was able to destroy one of Frieza's destruction waves and cut him to pieces before blowing him apart…" Cooler slipped a smirk and a stray thought of amusement, "... and finally King Cold was perforated and then vaporized, along with the ship after a desperate struggle with the Saiyan…"

"Any images to be gained?"

"Flight recorder has been uploaded to the high-ranking scouters. The Frieza force has gone into hiding… seems as though we're some of the last few left. Reports are coming in that the control forces are in shambles and…. Galactic Patrol influence and appearances are on the rise…"

Cooler scoffed and stood up, causing the two other soldiers to kneel

"The Galactic Patrol can wait. First, we must deal with the Saiyan. I don't care if any Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, or even a damn God of Destruction gets in the way!"

His men shook as his voice reverberated around the landscape

"Take the elite squadron and the ship. We're headed to Earth! This is not a mission for the job, for control, for fame, not even money! This… this is a revenge mission!"

"Sir yes sir!" All three stood, and the group flew to their spacecraft, lusting for revenge against the one who had defeated them….

XmXmX

In an empty planet, Frieza force soldiers littered the battlefield. They had mostly been Appule's race, coming in different shades. They had all been loyal to the Frieza Force of course.

And now that had gotten them in trouble.

As the main facility of the last city shook, a commander with a cape looked desperately at his men

"The… The Saiyan! He's breached the inner walls!"

The commander, a green alien named Sourapp, shook his fist in anger

"Damn those Saiyans! First they get uppity and cause havoc in the Frieza Force, and now the Prince is back and destroying our forces! How many of us are there left?!"

"Our current fighting force has reached 20% and falling! He keeps blasting through our troops like paper! I don't understand how he got that strong!" One of the troopers exclaimed

The commander looked up at a screen, showing Vegeta rampaging through the residential district, wearing Earth-based armor similar to some Frieza-force soldiers. He speeded through the highways and buildings, destroying them and blasting anything in his way

"That bastard! We did nothing wrong!"

"Sir! Should we send the escape pods?!"

He looked at his men, grimacing

"Send our best warriors and several family units away from here…. We can't risk the extinction of our ra-"

A large dome of energy exploded out of the residential district, engulfing that part of the city. Dust and debris fell as the troops looked horrified. A plume of energy rose and struck the industrial and military centers

"Hurry!"

"Right away sir!"

As pods flew into the sky quickly, Vegeta flew straight at the central building, crumbling the walls and sending several of the troop flying. He sent several blasts down a hall, destroying parts containing important pieces, and rushed through an adjacent set. As he did, two guard opened fire, their bolts of energy sent back at them by Vegeta, who smirked cruely

"Frieza Force scum! No one can defeat me!"

Entering one of the rooms in the hall, he found a scouter, updated with current information. He placed it on, turning it off to conserve energy in order to examine the information on it. He kept running up the floors, cutting down more and more troopers.

Arriving at the top, he entered the room where Sourapp and his troops were at

"V-Vegeta!" The commander yelled

He took a step forward, energy glowing in his hands

"If you are really desperate in order to live, tell me where Cooler is!"

"C-Cooler?! We're not associates of his!"

The prince shot some energy at some nearby troops, creating a hole in the side of the building.

"You scum! You think you're tough?! You'll never beat Cooler!"

"Oh? And how do you suppose that?" Vegeta asked

Sourapp smirked, "You never beat Frieza, did you?"

Vegeta stopped cold, giving the commander an answer

"We had the records from the two ships from Frieza's battles…. We know it wasn't you who destroyed Frieza or King Cold! You're nothing-"

Vegeta rushed at him, throwing a gut punch

"...T-to those Saiyans!"

Vegeta grit his teeth

"You dirty little-!"

He punched the commander in his throat. The others backed away, unable to help due to how powerful Vegeta was.

"-Punk!"

Vegeta started glowing as he kicked Sourapp into the displays. He growled, hair flashing gold

"I.. I… I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

The top of the building broke as thunder and storm clouds gathered. With a mighty yell, Vegeta's aura blew up, wind whipping out from him to around the city. The Frieza Force soldiers stared up at the Saiyan as he was engulfed in gold, with blond hair and fierce turqoise eyes.

"Those who dare sully the name of the Saiyans… ESPECIALLY ME, WILL ALL PERISH!"

Vegeta flew up, aiming his arm down

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

As the large blue ball of energy flew through the building, it incinerated several floors before it hit the ground floor, detonating and destroying the city within a large blast. As the dust settled, Vegeta floated in the air, admiring his newly acquired power

"Yes… yes… YES! I've done it! I've reached their level!"

Laughing maniacally, Vegeta stood triumphantly in his Super Saiyan form, excited at this. He calmed down, looking down at his hands

"This isn't enough…. I'll train and gain more power… THEN, we'll see who's the better Super Saiyan…."

Looking back at where he had landed his ship, he flew off, Golden aura trailing from the destroyed city…

XmXmX

Afterword: Well, Vegeta has become a Super Saiyan, and Cooler is planning a counterattack! How will Goku be able to handle either of them!? Will Bardock and co. be able to gain the same power before the Androids or Cooler? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Cooler's Course! Revenge upon the Saiyans!

Author Foreword: And now we start off on the arc that ended the original fic, the Cooler's Revenge arc. Let's see how our Saiyan friends can handle the almighty Cooler and his elite squadron!

Also this iteration will be more faithful to the movie, while adding it's own twists since it's… well y'know, Bardock and crew in there

Also, working on logic introduced by Super, Cooler's gonna be strong, but not too much like Frieza….

XmXmX

 _By now, months have passed since Turles' attack, leading to Goku, the Z Fighters, and Bardock's crew to train in the peace time before the androids. No news of Vegeta has arrived since he went on a quest to "destroy what he could of the Frieza Force Remnants" before the Galactic Patrol regained power. So far, nothing has happened… yet…_

XmXmX

"Gohan, Lunch is looking ready!" Gine called out

"Coming!"

"C'mon Gohan, don't be a slow poke!" Krillin teased.

"It's great of you to come along on our picnic. I especially love this meal."

"Thanks!" Krillin looked around before whispering to Gine, "Don't tell Oolong when we use pork. I think he has issues with it."

The Saiyan woman giggled, "I guess that would be a problem alright…"

Gohan and Icarus arrived at the Camp site

"How's it going with Fasha and Tora?" Gohan asked

"Well, Fasha's been aloof for a bit and Tora's… got his problems. Otherwise they seem to be able to sense energy and hide their Ki's well if I'm correct."

"Great! Wouldn't want them to stick out like sore thumbs. Unlike certain people…"

The four sat down, eating the roasted pork happily

"Man, I wish we had a mountain of this, but I guess this is fine…"

"Sure, not like it's underfeeding. Besides, we'll be feasting tonight!"

"Yay!" Gohan yelled. Krillin rolled his eyes

"Oh, you Saiyans and your f-"

Stopping mid sentence, he and Gohan turned their heads to the forest, alerting Gine and Icarus

"What's wrong? Is it Kakarot and Bardock?"

"No… this energy is different from them… more like…"

"Could it be Frieza force?" Gohan asked

Krillin frowned, "If it's survivors, I would think they'd come fas-AUGH!"

A green blur passed by, knocking the wind out of Krillin and sending him careening to the nearby tents. Before the others could respond, the green figure of Dore kicked Gohan in the gut, stunning him as the humanoid gripped his skull, examining him with his scouter

"Hm… you're not really the Saiyan we're looking for…."

"H-hey! Leave him alone!"

A stray pan bounced off Dore's back, causing him to turn as Gine and Icarus stood. The Large man laughed

"You two think you can fight me? Bull crap!"

Tossing the boy to the side, Icarus flew off while Gine tried to throw a punch. Her arm was grabbed and she struggled with the giant

"Hm. You're not the one either…. Wait, reports say you should be dead it seems…" He said, looking over the information on his scouter

"Oh well, time to prove them ri-"

A kick to the jaw sent Dore sliding to the nearby river as Gine landed. She looked up to see her son standing there

"Kakarot!"

Dore wiped his jaw, looking at the Saiyan

"Blimey…. Saiyan Unit Kakarot, Right? Or should I say, Son Goku? Either way you're going down for humiliating our bosses!"

"I would suggest you leave! If you've come to harm me an' my friends, it was a mistake coming here!"

"The mistake you've made is leaving your guard down!"

Goku moved to block Salza and Neiz, who both kicked at him. The four combatants flew up and exchanged blows, Shockwaves following their wake.

Gine grabbed Krillin and Gohan as fast as she could

"Guys! Guys wake up!"

As Salza moved to hit Goku, a black and green blur moved to block him and send him back, while similarly Dore and Neiz are knocked back

"What?!"

Standing behind Goku, Bardock stood with a new, pristine armor set, akin to his previous set. This one featured no skirt armor, red fingerless gloves, and red boots with a green trim. The Saiyan grinned, wrapping his now-signature bandana to his forehead

Meanwhile, Fasha and Tora stood adjacent to them. Fasha had nearly identical armor, now more symmetrical on the breastplate and with no leggings, colored more brighter. Tora, meanwhile, wore armor similar to Bardock's, colored Dark blue and beige trim on his chestplate, black leggings, and white gloves and boots.

"Kakarot! Next time you get in a fight, tell me about it! Especially if it's Frieza Force creeps!"

"Oh hey dad! I was just telling them to get off this planet!"

"Oh you foolish monkeys." Salza spat, "We won't stop until Lord Cooler says so!"

"Cooler?" Bardock said

"That would be me."

The henchmen, Gine, Goku, and Bardock's crew turned to the new voice

"M-My lord!"

"W-what the…"

In the air floated Cooler, his red eyes menacing the Saiyans and his white and purple body aluminated by the sun set

"If I remember correctly, you should all be dead, right? I'll let you explain yourselves before I eradicate you monkeys for what you did."

"You look just like Frieza!" Goku said

"Ofcourse I am, Dimwit. I'm his brother.."

"Frieza had a brother?" Fasha asked aloud

"Whatever the case, I will avenge my Family and defeat you simian scum for what you've done."

"Like hell I'd let yooouuu!"

Bardock rushed ahead, Tyrant lancer in his hand. As the blast impacted, Bardock stood shocked as an unamused Cooler looked down on him. The tyrant gave him an upper cut and gripped him by the hair.

"Well, I could always send you to hell after I'm done with the Super Saiyans…"

Sending Bardock's body flying, he shot out a death beam, sending Bardock into the river

"BARDOCK!"

"B-Boss!"

Goku grit his teeth, staring at Cooler

"You'll pay for that!"

"Oh? And how will you?"

The henchmen and the other Saiyans backed off as the wind picked up. Goku gave Cooler a look before going into a stance

"HAAH!"

The golden form of Super Saiyan engulfed him, radiating off of him

"Oh? Is this the Super Saiyan? I see. You're quite commendable, but this won't get you far. Compared to Frieza, who hasn't trained a day in his life, I've been able to gain power far more than him through short training periods."

"I'd like to see you prove your strength!" Goku smirked

"So be it, monkey."

As Goku took a stance, Cooler cracked his neck and his fists. The air took a heavy tone, the group made space and descended. The sun was now behind Cooler, silhouetted form glaring at the Super Saiyan

"HAAA!"

Goku launched forward, putting Frieza's brother on the defensive, blocking or dodging hits while they moved back to the waterfall. As Cooler let a stray glance at his men, who nodded, Goku broke through his guard

"Take this!"

Goku shot a heavy punch, which hit Cooler in his stomach. However, after a moment of shock, Cooler smirked

"My turn."

The Saiyan didn't have time to react as Cooler uppercut the Saiyan warrior, launching a counter offensive. He tried and struggled, but Cooler overwhelmed Goku to the point of desperation. As Cooler tried to whip his tail at his enemy, Goku used instant transmission, putting his hands together

"Ka….me…. Ha…. me…. HAAA!"

He launched a Kamehameha at Cooler, who rolled his eyes and raised his arms to block. As the wave hit him, the other Saiyans cheered for Goku

"Go Kakarot! You can beat him!"

"That's my son!" Gine yelled

Salza scoffed as the blast dissipated

"It isn't enough…"

Goku stared, shocked, as Cooler emerged from the blast, few scuff marks adorning his body

"I'll let you go. You aren't satisfying to kill yet. I need my enemies at peak preformance…"

Cooler, in a flash, pummelled Goku and knocked the wind out of him with a kick, stunning him and causing him to turn back into base. As Cooler held his head, he stared down at the others

"You trash aren't worth it to me as you are right now, and I could easily take your world… or destroy it."

Throwing Goku, the tyrant launched a death beam, striking Goku in the back and sending him into the river, where his body drifted

"Son!" Gine yelled, horrified. She ran, tears starting to emerge from her eyes. The Squadron rose to fall behind their leader

"I'll be back. This wasn't at all entertaining."

The four aliens flew away, leaving the shell shocked Saiyans to consider their positions. Meanwhile, Bardock clenched his fist, utterly enraged….

XmXmX

"I'm sorry Supreme Kai, I think we might've failed…"

"How so?" The Supreme Kai of Time looked up at TP Trunks, and then looked down at the new time scroll before them. The timeline looked the same….

She gasped as she saw Bardock and Goku fighting Turles, yet no purple sparks or whisps consumed the scroll

"It seems… an extra timeline has appeared…."

"And from Time Breaker influence too…"

They looked at each other before looking back

"Seems we can't fix this one… we'll just have to watch…"

"Alright, if you say so…" Chronoa rubbed her cheek.

Elder Kai would blow his top off if he found out…

XmXmX

As the space pod rocketed past Saturn, Vegeta was sweating bullets, both from Training and fear. He didn't want to believe the reports or come back so soon, but it wasn't a good situation

By now, he was heavily reliant on that Earth woman, and he didn't want Kakarot to surpass him

But then comes Cooler, who has relayed that he's arrived on Earth.

As the Blue ball entered his ship's censors, Vegeta's hopes of arriving first shattered as he saw the Large Ship parked in the asteroid field

"DAMNIT! I was too late!"

Still, he needed to face this, or else everything he had now would be ruined...

XmXmX

Author Afterword: So, now that Cooler has arrived and proven stronger than Frieza! Leaving behind a beaten Goku, will the others be able to stop him!? Can Vegeta assist Goku in time?! Will the Time Patrol ever intervene? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Vegeta's retaliation! Elite Squadron Strike!

Author Foreword: Alright so now that this timeline has become seperate from the main one, and now that Towa and Mira seem busy with XV2 stuff, it seems as though Bardock and Co are stuck for the time being. Let's get back to the struggle with Cooler… Also yes, along with the current timeline of DB-Z-Super, all the movies for Z, the manga, the 08 special, and any retcons from Akira Toriyama are canon now(Also I got my head wrapped around the S-cells concept so I'm good).

XmXmX

As the injured Goku fell to the ground, Bardock's blood ran cold

"KAKAROT!"

With worry evident on her face, Gine ran to her son as Cooler and his squadron backed off.

"D-Damnit…" Tora muttered, confounded by how easily the Super Saiyan had been defeated

"Tch…"

Bardock stormed off, earning some glances from Tora and Fasha. Gine craddled Goku, who was breathing hard

"Ugh…." Gohan and Krillin groaned, getting up

"Wait.. wha.. What happened?!" Krillin exclaimed

"DAD!" The younger of them said, running to Gine and Goku's side. Goku, by now, was breathing heavily

"He… he survived the attack… but the death beam has injured him!"

"I'll get some Senzu beans from Korin!"

XmXmX

"M'lord, perhaps we should announce ourselves? Gain influence here?" Dore asked as the elite squadron and their master flew back to the main ship

"Oh? Perhaps. This world is lush and rare. Perhaps we could strike a deal…"

"...And stab them in the back!" Neiz added

"Sure, if they prove worthless, we could blow them away…"

-UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT ENTERING PLANETARY ATMOSPHERE-

The loud buzzing voice of the scouters caused the four to stop

"Hm? It seems as though it's a sphere…. An artificial one at that."

"Oh? I thought we controlled the space ways?" Salza asked

"We do, but there are still smugglers, unidentified ships, or Galactic Patrol ships around. What does the ship look like….?"

"Lemme see…"

Dore pinged the ship, and his eyes widened

"Sir! It's the ship reported by several of the destroyed Frieza Force worlds!"

"Hm… then it's Vegeta…"

Cooler remembered the rebellious and delinquent Saiyan prince. He always seemed contemptuous and treacherous; seemed natural he would come at the empire that ruled his life. And now it seemed he was in league with Frieza's killers…

Cooler let out a smirk

"Ofcourse. Let's welcome the prince back home…."

XmXmX

As Vegeta's ship touched down in the Capsule Corp yard, Bulma hovered out on a floating vehicle, pregnant. Her hair was down, now back to a bob cut, with a small dress and jacket on. The Prince somewhat recoiled as he walked out

"Still regret not learning what a condom was?"

"S-Shut up" Vegeta said, carting out the pieces of Frieza tech on a cart

"Here's the parts you wanted, and I need a new suit."

"Ugh- HEY, you don't have to demand everything from me! A please would work!"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this woman." Vegeta said solemnly

"How come?"

Vegeta's fists gripped harder as he stared at the woman

"Frieza's brother is here…"

XmXmX

It was a regular day in the city. By now the sun was nearly gone, and the dark was starting to claim the city. The world king stretched and scratched his muzzle. The day seemed nearly over

Still there was this stack of papers.

He sighed and brought up his glasses. However…

"My king!"

The dog king stared up to a scared looking attendant

"What is it Mueller?"

"I-It's an unidentified-bu-"

"Slow down chap, please, from the top!"

The attendant breathed for a bit

"Unidentified hostiles… they're…. Flying over here!"

"Flying?"

Before he had time to react, a large, white and purple… humanoid, crashed into the room outside. He clambered in and walked to the King

"Out of my way."

The thing glared at the attendant and smacked him with his tail. Armed guards shot at the monster, but their bullets just ricochet or fell to the floor

"Annoying pests."

Pointing his finger, Beams of energy flew out and pierced the guards, whose bodies slumped to the floor. There was a tense silence as three other beings clambered in, and the figure leading them turned to the king

"So, I would assume you're the king of Earth, is that right?"

"S-so what if I am?" The dog king remained resolute, but unsure. The being before him smirked

"I am Cooler, and I have a proposition for you. While your people may not know, your world, Earth, is quite the resource-rich planet. I come from… a place beyond this world…"

"So then… you're a demon!?"

Amused, Cooler continued

"Not… well, in a sense. I am one of the rulers… well the ruler now, of a galactic organization called the F- Cooler Force. I am here in order to take it over, like my brother had with those Saiyan scum."

So that was the cause of those aliens!

"Y-you can't! That'd be-"

"Spare me your bargains, the only thing you'll be doing is answering to me. And don't get that filthy monkey with the orange and blue clothing. I already beat him."

"W-what?!"

The king now remembered the child who beat King Piccolo. The way Cooler described the individual… had he…?

"Yes, well, your strongest won't quite cut it here…." Cooler admitted, "Either way, if you and your planet swears fealty to me and my men, we won't destroy your world."

The King grit his teeth, "Can I-"

"Have time?" Cooler responded evenly, "Surely. I'll let you handle our request. We'll come within a few days…."

Cooler and his men flew out, to find several air craft flying at them

"Dore?"

"Sure boss!"

The green humanoid charged a breaker cannon, and blew energy out of his mouth. The fighter jets didn't have time before they disintegrated

"Such pests…."

XmXmX

"F-Frieza's brother?! How come we weren't told about him!?"

"Because he only came up just now." Vegeta said. They were now at the lab, Vegeta looking over new armor sets made for him and Bulma looking over the weapons and tools he had brought from his latest trek

"Well, if Goku's here, then-"

"Bah! To hell with that dolt, We'll need a plan. Cooler's stronger than even Frieza and his Father…"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know" Vegeta muttered, "But you need to focus on a way to sabotage their tech."

"Hey! I can be out there to-"

"AND You could get killed! And I still need maintenance on that equipment."

After a minute of silence and preperation on Vegeta's part, the prince turned to the door

"I'm going after Cooler…"

As the saiyan prince left, Bulma huffed and looked at a device in her hands

"I should've told him about the baby…"

The blue haired scientist turned away and went back to her work, disheartened but still defiant to stay on track...

XmXmX

"Lord Cooler! We've detected a power level on similar levels to the saiyan called "Goku"!"

"Oh?"

Sitting up from his throne in the main command area of his ship, looking at a screen a soldier brought up. The aura around Vegeta shrouded him in a glow as he flew above the clouds on Earth.

"He's of no concern." Cooler dismissed, "Send Dore and Neiz."

"Yes sir!"

The two humanoids smirked and walked out, while Salza looked to his commander

"And I sir?"

"Heh, you may stay. I trust you more than the other two. You're quite a smart and powerful warrior"

"You flatter me, my liege" The alien bowed, "It's all for your service…"

XmXmX

As Vegeta kept up his flight, he sensed two approaching energy signatures and stopped, hovering there. He watched as Dore and Neiz flew up to him

"Heh, look what the lizard brought in, a damn brute and a skinny lizard!"

"You might be laughing now, but I bet you'll be shivering when Cooler comes for you!"

"Yeah! We've already beaten that super saiyan!"

"That oaf?!" Vegeta's fist grips harder

"Aw, don't tell me, you're sad your dumb friend got-"

Dore was knocked back as Vegeta flashed forward, smashing his nose

"AARRGGHHH!"

"Dore! You'll pay for that!"

As Dore and Neiz were about to counter attack, a blast hit Neiz in the back

"What the-!?"

From the clouds, a dark figure rose, blanketing the three in shadows as a caped figure rose

"Huh. Hello again, Namekian"

"Same to you Vegeta."

As Piccolo came to their level, the two aliens gapped at the newcommer

"I thought Namek was destroyed!?"

"I'm an exception to the rule, and my people are safe." Piccolo responded, "Anyway Vegeta, I can take care of this from here, you can go ahead, if only to go before Goku."

"Tch, I know already, but the damn fool's been beaten already. The enemy is Cooler, Frieza's brother."

"Seriously!? I thought he-"

"Shut up! It's a recent development. Anyway I'll go now, you Earthlings take care of this yourselves."

"Hmph, suit yourself."

Vegeta flew fast and away as Piccolo turned to his enemies

"So he just left you here?"

"I'm not to be underestimated"

"Ha!"

As Dore tried to rush him, the only thing he punched was a heavy cape. Piccolo appeared to Neiz and kicked him down

"You're just one guy!"

"Sure. If you don't mind the other guys.":

"Others?"

As they looked around, the warriors of Earth appeared around them, flying from beneath the clouds. Breaking the surface came Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, Goku, and the rest of the Saiyans

"You're in trouble now."

XmXmX

Afterword:

Sorry to end now on a boring and abrupt chapter, I'm doing this right before my birthday and stuff so I have business to attend to. Anyway will Vegeta beat Cooler before Goku!? Does the repowered Goku stand a chance against the tyrant? Will the Z Fighters stand a chance against Cooler's forces?! Find out next time on Bardock Kai!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Prince vs New Emperor! Cooler's Might!

Author Foreword: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The fight (some)people have been waiting for, Cooler vs Vegeta!

...yeah I don't do favors, whatever I write happens and stuff.

Anyway onto the fic!

XmXmX

Cooler sat on his throne, observing how Vegeta flew to his ship as the Earthlings dealt with Dore and Neiz

"Sir, what do we-?"

"Salza, stay here and oversee the operation. You're my best man and I entrust you with overlooking this whole thing. I'll go down there myself."

"But sir-!"

"It's fine. Sometimes the leader needs to set an example and get the job done himself."

Cooler sat up and walked out of the room, leaving an uncertain Salza. He turned to the crew and cleared his throat

"Gentlemen! Lord Cooler has given us the chance to watch his glory as he strikes down those monkeys! For the force!"

A resounding cry sounded in the chamber as Cooler reached the exit…

XmXmX

Vegeta flew through the skies, he saw the blue drain from the skies as he reached higher. He stopped and hovered as he watched an approaching light. As the purple stream of energy around the figure faded, it became clear who it was

"Cooler!" Vegeta called out, "Do you wish for a real challenege!?"

"Prince Vegeta, right?" The tyrant called,"I know we never met due to the circumstances, and the only we reason I'm here is for the planet and to avenge my brother and father. Surely you could see that I have no interest in one such as yourself?"

"Oh? And all the planets I destroyed that were under your brother? Or the tech I took?"

"Now the former I can forgive. He was an overgrown brat. But the last offense forces me to take you down."

"Come then!" Challenged Vegeta,"We'll see if you're really stronger or not!"

Cooler sighed, "Didn't have to be like this, but alright, I'm not one to turn down a fight."

"That's what I'm talking ab-BOUUUUUTTTT!"

Cooler rushed Vegeta, punching him in the gun before suplexing him. With no immediate ground, the duo soon plummeted….

XmXmX

"Take this!"

Tora and Bardock punched Neiz simualtaneously, causing serious damage as he gawked. Fasha gave him a swift kick. Meanwhile, Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan were kicking Dore back too

"H-how dare you… we're special eli-"

"Save it for someone who cares! Tri-Beam!"

Dore was sent falling, only for Yamcha to appear under him

"Spirit Ball!"

"Masenko!"

As Dore's arm was pierced by the Masenko's beam, the spirit ball thrashed the invader, while Goku and Piccolo rushed after Vegeta

"If I'm correct, Vegeta won't be able to beat this Cooler guy."

"How so?" The Namekian asked

"Because he beat me and-"

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The duo stopped as Cooler and Vegeta flew down past them, heading straight for a big island chain

"Let's get after them!"

"Hmph!"

Goku and Piccolo followed the atmospheric suplex….

XmXmX

As they neared one of the islands, Cooler's aura flared as they hit the ground

And it sure was a hit

The resulting shockwave and mushroom cloud drew the attention of the inhabitants as the islands shook.

In the epicenter, Cooler and Vegeta rose, the prince wiping away some blood from his mouth

"What's wrong? Can't take a love tap?"

"RGH!"

Vegeta launched an attack of punches, however Cooler kept dodging and weaving

"C'mon, you're a prince! You should be better than this!"

Cooler whipped him with his tail, launching his own attack

"I'll only keep this up if you do."

"ENOUGH!"

Vegeta kicked Cooler away, and without the gusto turned into Super Saiyan, becoming gold in hair and aura

"Ohoh, I see. So the legendary super saiyan isn't so special!"

"Shut up!"

Despite the increase in power, Vegeta was only marginally better now… and Cooler was keeping up

"I don't get it! Why're you so strong!?"

"Simple Vegeta." Cooler stopped an elbow drop, "My race, as I discover, becomes stronger through training like yours, but my family becomes exponentially stronger, possibly to even rival gods of destruction."

"What?!"

"Well, it's only in theory." Cooler blocked a few more blows, "I'm the only one who's trained in my family for several generations, and I've unlocked things not even my father knew."

"Like what?!"

"A transformation beyond this form."

"Gah!?"

Vegeta was pushed back by a simple kick. He was shocked, not believing was Cooler said by a single point… but his heart and instincts suddenly kicked in, telling him this wouldn't be a fight he could win.

"This… t-this can't be my limit… This…"

"I'm afraid it's the truth of this matter." The tyrant said

"No… I won't.. Let this go… I-"

All of this, just to never beat Cooler and his family? To never defeat Kakarot and surpass him?

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU WON'T ROB ME OF MY PRIDE OR MY FATE!"

Vegeta's anger soared, and his aura went higher. The glow enveloped him and blinded Cooler

"Wha…-GAH!"

Vegeta kicked Cooler, and launched a barrage of hits Cooler couldn't follow. He was stuck in the defensive

"What.. what is..this!?"

Cooler was swept off his feet, but rebounded and landed a hit on his gut. However, Vegeta looked up with a determined face, surprising the tyrant was met by a barrage of attacks…

XmXmX

"Salza! Cooler's struggling!"

Cooler's second command looked on in shock as his leader was pummeled by Vegeta. He stared for many minutes before he shook his head

"No, Cooler's holding back. Look, he hasn't transformed yet!"

"Y-your right sir! Anyway any new orders?"

Salza looked at one of the adjacent screens, watching as Dore and Neiz, injured but resilient, kept fighting on against these Earthlings

"Send in our forces.'

"I thought Cooler said to-"

"He might not like it, but it'll help us in the end!" Send out the fighters! We'll handle this. We are only here to oversee this, yes?"

"Right sir! All men, to the battlefield!"

As the entrance opened, hundreds of Cooler's soldiers flew out, all headed down to Earth as the elite squadron and their leader kept fighting this scum…

XmXmX

"Bardock, look!"

Tora pointed to the others that a whole lot of soldiers were descending from space

"That's a crap ton of them!" Fasha commented.

"Heh, scared to have a full fight after getting flung by a big green man?"

"IF you don't make it, I'm ordering food on you and calling you bitch, Bardock." Fasha retorted

"Um guys, these aliens aren't giving up!" Yamcha yelled as Neiz wrung him and sent him careening past the clouds

"Oh no, Yamcha!"

"Huh, ignoring orders? Guess it's real desperate." Dore said, "Well whatever. You ain't winning with the full force of Cooler's men!"

"We'll see about that!" Gohan yelled

As the alien army approached, the Earthlings and Saiyans' auras lit up, and they all yelled in defiance as they started their large-scale conflict

XmXmX

"Nothing stops me!"

Cooler was pushed back more and more, and Vegeta lunged. The Prince pushed the alien through several hills and gave a head butt to Cooler's face

"Argh!"

Vegeta huffed, his steam running out as Cooler crushed into the hill. They both breathed as the Super Saiyan stood

"Well Vegeta, I'll give you credit, that was a surprise. However, that means I don't need to hold back."

"Wa-"

Vegeta's response wasn't even finished as he had his world rocked. Cooler punched him in the face, constantly punching and kicking the prince. Even as he was knocked to the ground, the tyrant kept pushing and beating him

"Argh!"

"Y'see, this is why I hate princes who're all bluster and think without rationale. Why most of the Frieza force hated your guts. You and your people were too angry for your own good. And now you'll face the sins of your race-"

Cooler's speech stopped as he blocked a ki blast. Both he and Vegeta looked up to see Goku and Piccolo in the air. Goku immediately turned Super Saiyan and stared down at the Tyrant

"So… Wanna finish what you started?"

XmXmX

Afterword: Now Goku and Piccolo join the fight against Cooler! Can Vegeta get back up?! Will Goku's recent injury help him fight off Cooler? Can the Z-fighters defeat Cooler's men? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Cooler vs Saiyans! Survival of the Fittest!

Author Foreword: Heating up to the climax, let's see how our boy Cooler can handle himself against the Saiyans!

Sorry for the long wait, I've been… really busy...

But first, I'm gonna have to say… if anyone's gonna have grievance with Bardock's crew's power levels… They kinda trained and we time skipped it? I mean if you want a chapter about it without interruptions then sure

Also the new Broly announcements… I'm just gonna make a seperate fic while I do this one, and if they include Broly in the series after the movie, maybe I'll have him in the possible

XmXmX

"Ah yes, the target of my hate and revenge. Come back for another humiliating beating? Or will you stand up to my challenge?"

"We'll see about that." Goku yelled back

"K-kakarot…" Vegeta mustered, still tired from his fight. He turned back to his base state and turned away to find some other minion

"Hey buddy! If you want, we can tag in, give him the one-two!"

"Hmph, like that'd matter anyway" Cooler commented

"Cooler, why're you doing this?" Piccolo asked

"Oh, well if you want to know, I've come here for two things." The Tyrant looked at his opponents, "The planet, and to avenge my family, which means killing your "Son Goku". I don't care about the populace, but this planet will be owned under me." He stared back impassively as Goku grimaced at him, "Come now, I won't actually harm them…. Well I wouldn't sell your planet like my brother Frieza. Rather, I'd just control them and have them as loyal citizens under my own dominion."

"With your soldiers free to do whatever you want." Piccolo pointed out

"Well, I tried being reasonable." Sighed Cooler, "Anyway, I only spared you out of disgust of your weakness. Why're you here, to throw your life away Saiyan? I might want revenge, but even I have a limit on how much I inflict."

"Cooler, I won't stand what you're doing! I might hate justice, but you can't stomp all over my friends!"

"Really now?"

Before he could retort, Cooler was sent back by a punch to the face by Goku, flying right into a hill on the island they were on. Standing up and dusting himself of, Cooler and Goku engaged in a fist fight brawl, tumbling, flying and punching each other across.

Meanwhile Piccolo went to Vegeta, hauling him out.

"What… what the hell are you doing, Namekian?" Vegeta rasped out

"Finding some place to rest you. You're in no shape to fight Cooler right now."

"But…!"

"I see you've only unlocked Super Saiyan." The robed warrior commented, "You aren't as accustomed to it as Goku. Besides, I'll give you a senzu bean to heal you before you can continue with the fight."

"Senzu Bean?" Asked Vegeta, remembering some comments the other Earthlings made

"Magical beans grown by a cat that instantly heal a fighter, especially from mortal wounds, injuries and fatigues."

Vegeta gave him a look of disbelief.

"I didn't say the world made sense." Piccolo said as they flew off to an adjacent island…

XmXmX

"Bring it!"

Bardock kept taking down soldiers slowly as the fight in the skies kept going. Nearly 100 of Cooler's men were with them, all fighting the Earth Warriors

"Where do they get all these troops!?" Gohan asked

"I don't know, maybe they just scrounge up alot of punks and bitches around!" Said Fasha as she roundhoused two of them.

"Well, they're still weak, we can beat these goons," Tien said,"… problem is…"

As the Saiyans and Earthlings fought, Dore and Neize beat them back, Gohan shouted as he was wrung around by the big green goon, and Yamcha was electrocuted due to Neize's ability.

"If you think you can beat Cooler and his Elite Squadron, you're shit out of luck!" Dore said as he threw Gohan and focused on Tora, who cried out after recieving a swift gut punch into a throw. Bardock grit his teeth as his allies suffered.

"Hey ugly!"

As Dore turned around, he met a blast to the face, recoiling and covering his face

"Now you've done it!"

He roared, launching at Bardock, Tora and Fasha both kick him in the gut, ending with Bardock punching his helmet, creating a crack in it. As Dore tumbled down, Neize stopped while he was choking Yamcha

"Dore!"

"Distructo Disk!"

Halfway turning his head, Neize could only float there as his head left his body following a blow from Krillin

"Neize! DAMNIT!"

"You assholes shouldn't have come here!" Eat this!"

Bardock and his crew charged individual attacks and hit Dore hard, sending him hurtling down

"AAAAGGGHH!"

"Tri-Beam!"

Tien hit Dore's back, sandwiching him between the two attacks. After a few moments, he erupted in an explosion, an echoing scream being what was left of him

"Oh crap, the elite squadron!" despaired one of Cooler's troopers

"Yeah! You better fear us! We're the best!" Called out Yamcha, before several troopers tackled him

"Oh Yamcha." Krillin rolled his eyes before launching kamehameha's at the the remaining troopers

XmXmX

As Vegeta chewed and swallowed the Senzu bean, he twitched as his stamina and body were restored, and stood up Piccolo nodded as they looked back to the island, where Goku and Cooler were engaged in super sonic clashes above the island, the sound waves rippling and causing disturbances all across the land.

Vegeta grit his teeth and transformed to his Super Saiyan state, and glared at Piccolo

"I'm going back. Not for Kakarrot, but for that damned lizard…"

"I won't stop you." Piccolo warned, "But if the situation gets worse, I'll try to help."

"Whatever."

Vegeta flew off towards the island, his golden aura leaving a trail across the sky as the prince blew into the fight, missing Cooler by a few inches as the fighters floated there.

"Well now, two glowing haired individuals, who have the power to take out my brother, face me? Hah, this is utterly pointless."

"I'm not doing this for anything but pride!" yelled Vegeta.

"Well so am I, and you don't see me getting pissy."

"GRR!"

Goku called out to Vegeta, but it seemed as though Vegeta was caught up in his rage, with Cooler dodging many times. Goku sighed and charged his attack

"Ka…. me….. Ha…. me…. HAAAA!"

Just as Vegeta punched Cooler in the face, stunning him, the beam attack hit Cooler with full force, sending him into a waterfall near a lake. The Saiyans followed, landing on seperate pillars of stone as Cooler walked back out, scuffs and marks across his body.

"Well, you managed that at least."

"Ha! You've reached your limit! And now we have you cornered!" Yelled an arrogant Vegeta.

Cooler kept his composure for a bit, before chuckling

"...what? What the hells so funny!?"

"Oh Vegeta, you don't know when to stop being funny; you see, my brother and I were mutants of our species-beings born with incredible power, unlike our father or the rest of our race. Though while my brother was a prodigy, I had to work for my power."

The Saiyans looked at each other as Cooler continued

"But suffice to say…. I've discovered a secret. With enough training, we can enhance ourselves even further!"

Before Vegeta could retort or Goku ask, the air got heavier as Cooler's frame shuddered. He grit his teeth as his body enlarged, and his plates grew and took on spikes. A large crest grew on his head as his transformation ended; the Saiyans were speechless.

"Behold! My fifth form… and now, it's time for you to be punished!"

A face mask enclosed on Cooler's mouth as he rushed at the Super Saiyans! Goku was caught in Cooler's flight as Vegeta, flabbergasted, stared behind him as Cooler sent Goku into the lake behind them, creating a giant divide. Goku was sent flying as Cooler followed in hot pursuit. Vegeta shook his head and raced behind them.

As the trio raced upwards, Goku launched a Kamehameha at Cooler, who tanked it and swatted Goku to the ground. Vegeta tried to fire a Galick Gun behind him, but was met with a similar end, with Cooler grabbing Vegeta's face with his foot and dropping at high speed, landing Vegeta's head into a rock formation in the lake. Cooler looked down at the collapsing formation, the armored Saiyan sinking with it as a shaken Goku rose up behind him

"You see, unlike my brother, I tend to talk less and use my power more…. It tends to be effective."

Goku tried to land a few body shots, but his desperate effort earned him quick blocks from Cooler and a counter attack, during which Goku was punched through the abdomen

"AARGH!"

"This is why I don't believe in legends…. They're easy to disprove."

As Goku lost his will and powered down, Cooler grabbed his head and powered a death beam in his other hand

"Goodbye, Saiyan…"

XmXmX

Can Piccolo possibly help Goku and Vegeta? Will the Earth be controlled by Cooler? Will the Fighters of Earth be able to stand against this tyrant?! Find out next time, on Bardock Kai!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Saiyan Desperation! Bardock's Life-threatening Gamble!

Author Foreword: Last we left of, Cooler has unveiled a new transformation! As Goku and Vegeta are on the brink of death, the rest of the Earth's fighters now realize just how small their odds are….

*editted kinda since I messed up with how the last part ends...

XmXmX

"D-did anyone else feel that?"

Gohan was the one who broke the silence. As most of the alien soldiers had been taken care of, they were cleaning up the last of them when they felt a surge of power beyond anything they had known shot up. The intensity was so great that they all shivered or struggled with the tense air. Even the remaining troopers were silent, all staring at the Island Cooler, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo were at.

"I… I don't…. That must be the boss' power!" One of the aliens shouted. So even these guys could tell…

"This is unfair! How the hell do we deal with such a threat…!?" growled Tien. He had kept up with the fight and sensed how badly it was going for the Saiyans

"W-what the hell do we do Bardock!?" asked Fasha in desperation. Bardock despairing look hardened into a glare of determination. Wordlessly, Bardock flew down, leaving a glowing trail

"Is he crazy!?" Yamcha asked

"There's… not much we can do now…" Krillin muttered. As the troopers ran back to their ship, the fighters all followed after Bardock to see what could happen…

XmXmX

As Cooler held Goku to the hand charging the death beam, he squinted at the broken Saiyan

"Any last words, before you go the way your race went?"

Before Goku could answer, a spiralling beam hit Cooler's back, forcing him to yell and let go of the Saiyan. As he looked back, he found the Namekian, breaking hard and looking shocked at how little the blast affected Cooler

"Well well, the wish granter makes his appearence. Don't worry, I won't use your Dragon Balls, yet, and I've checked all the data concerning information on you and those wish granting things." Cooler closed in and chocked Piccolo. "Doesn't mean I have to be gentle though." Shrugged Cooler.

The Namekian could only yell out as several death beams pierced his limbs and parts of his torso

As Goku and Vegeta crawled out of the late, they stared up as Cooler held Piccolo, who looked very roughed up

"You can have him back for a bit. Didn't kill him…"

As Cooler dropped Piccolo, his body exploded, causing more marks and injuries, and the unconscious Namekian fell onto the land the Saiyans had ended up on

"Well?"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, both roughed up and their clothes in tatters, before powering up to Super Saiyan, and launching themselves at Cooler with mighty yells..

XmXmX

As Bardock arrived, he heard the throes of mighty battle, and raced through the underbrush, his heart pounding. He couldn't care less if Goku finished him for their race or for a greater good, or if Vegeta wanted to fight for pride; He wanted this fight, no needed this fight. He could feel his Saiyan blood, urging him on to join in. He didn't care if victory or destruction came of it.

As he reached the beach head, of the lake, he found the bloodied remains of Piccolo, who seemed to be regenerating. Looking around, his attention was drawn to the sky, where sonic booms rocked the forest below. In quick flashes, Goku and Vegeta were knocked back by… was that Cooler?

Bardock grit his teeth as Goku and Vegeta were sent sprawling through some of the trees. Cooler stopped there and turned to the new arrival. His red eyes, cold and unyielding, pierced Bardock's soul, and the Saiyan was frozen, his instinct forgotten. Was this death?

Cooler took a moment before realizing who it was.

"Wait...Bardock.. Right? The Saiyan who defied my brother… how exactly are you here? I saw you die in his death ball..."

Bardock's regular demeanor returned, and he scoffed before smirking. "I don't know, grill face, I just found myself here out of nowhere. And here I am now."

"Odd, but things like this can occur. So, will you vainly fight me, or will you finally learn your place and surrender?"

Bardock grit his teeth, "Like hell I would!"

The giant reptillian alien sighed.

"Very well, I guess I can humor you before I destroy those Saiyans…"

"One of them would happen to be my son." Bardock rectified

"Whatever, you'll all find yourselves in the ashes of your own feral futility."

In spite of the power, Bardock launched at him, swinging and kicking… nothing. No shot Bardock could produce would land on the tyrant. Even when Cooler let him hit, there wasn't even a dent. Bardock's frustration grew more and more as Cooler began to make mocking gestures.

As suddenly as it began, Bardock was ripped apart; a wave of hits tore into him as Cooler began effortlessly brutalizing the Saiyan. Bardock could only gasp and let out his agony as he was beaten.

As they landed to the ground, Bardock found himself underfoot the behemoth, who charged an energy sphere.

"Here's some well earned pain."

Bardock screamed out as he was engulfed by the glowing ball, fire and energy running over and giving him great pain.

"Stop it! Stop right now!"

Before Cooler could turn, Goku punched him right in the face plate, knocking him away and stopping his assault.

The Super Saiyan launched his attack, several punches moving at light speed. However, Cooler regained his guard and started defending. This was interrupted by Vegeta, who grabbed his tail and kicked Cooler's gut as he dragged the tyrant to him.

They didn't let up, but Cooler was now on the defensive as the two angry super saiyans kept on fighting

"How… how the hell did they get strong? Is this the actual power of a Super Saiyan?!" Cooler thought

He caught them and sent Vegeta tumbling down into a grove of trees, then punching Goku into the sky

"No, no… they're just enraged…. and I'll use it to my advantage…"Cooler smirked at the idea. As the Super Saiyans tried to rush him, Cooler kept dodging and blocking when he could.

"Give it up already!"

"Not until you're off this planet!" Vegeta retorted.

Irritated now, Cooler used a blast of air to send the two down to the ground, and flew up.

"Fine. If you won't stop until I'm off this world, then I may as well vaporize this planet!"

"Noo!" Goku yelled. Vegeta looked up, wondering how the hell he'd get out of this.

"I won't let you!"

An energy blast flew between the super saiyans, hitting Cooler in the face, with no discernable effect.

"Huh…?"

The two turned, looking at a battered and bruised Bardock, still on the ground near the lake.

"Very well. I was getting sick of looking at you." Cooler spat out as he quickly launched a death ball, in the very same style Frieza did on Planet Vegeta, at the vulnerable Bardock. Goku and Vegeta, startled, rushed beside Bardock and chanted their attacks.

"Ka... me… ha...me… HAA!"

"Galick Gun!"

The two attacks collided with the death ball, yet as they did, Cooler launched two death beams, stunning the two super saiyans and damaging them.. Bardock stared up desperately as the situation hit him.

"Heh, I only put some more effort than Frieza, but in the end, it was enough wasn't it?"

The Saiyans would die in the same way Frieza did all those years ago.

The super saiyans

The legend...….

It all faded to black...

XmXmX

In an instant, Bardock's vision blurred, and he felt himself flung forward to unfamiliar times…

He saw three intimidating figures, and then a young golden boy facing off against a monsterous insectoid, before facing a blue skinned pirate in a desolate city

He watched legions of strong, silver duplicates of Cooler, overwhelming Vegeta and… himself?

Then found himself watching a tournament, Vegeta and Goku duking it out, a pink monster rampaging and delighting in the terror, dominating all their allies, and a final showdown at a green world...

He watched as demons and dragons meddled with the Earth as many before, the warriors struggling to destroy them…

A terrifying yet divine cat and his assistant, before them… his son, with red energy around him

Then, it turned to blue, as he faced off a golden being… Frieza?

He saw a doppelganger of his son, more saiyans and gods

A whole universe beyond the scope he could imagine.

And the vision ended with the silvery silhouette of his son.

No. He couldn't let it end here.

XmXmX

Goku and Vegeta gave out, getting pushed back and sent flying due to their injuries and energy blasts from Cooler/

"BARDOCK!"

They could only watched as a stunned Bardock was swallowed up by the energy ball.

"Hmph. I guess that takes care of him. I give this planet only a few mi-"

He was shocked out of his gloating as the death ball started to ripple. Vegeta recognized it; that moment the youth with a jacket caught Frieza's last death ball.

The orb started shrinking, it's red and gold dimming until the glowing figure was left in the center

"HAAAAHH!"

The energy sparked and unwrapped around a golden haired Bardock. Vegeta and Goku stared. Cooler's eye twitched as he realized what happened.

"Cooler."

Bardock looked up at Cooler, teal hardened eyes glaring at the alien. The air pulsed rapidly as Bardock started walking to the tyrant.

"I won't let the Saiyans fall…. I'd die before I'd let that happened, and I'll break you before that!"

XmXmX

Gine stood outside the house, Chi Chi and Ox King drinking tea on the side.

"What's wrong Gine? Is…"

"I don't know. " The Saiyan admitted, "I just feel something… special, happened…"

"Well, your tea's starting to get cold." Ox King reminded her.

"Right… don't want the warmth to wash away."

In her heart, she felt Bardock was winning a battle somewhere… that her son and her husband were doing their best…

XmXmX

Bardock has unleashed the Super Saiyan in him! Will Vegeta and Goku be able to fight with Cooler now that they have a third Super Saiyan? Will Cooler and his army prevail? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!

Sorry if it didn't read right, I've been busy and distracted, so it's been a slog writing. Still, I'll put out more content if there's a demand.. Anyway critique and comment


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Three Shining Stars! The Burning Rage Against Cooler!**

 **Alright, next chapter. Let's find out how Bardock, the fourth Super Saiyan, can change history.**

 **Sorry for the wait, college and other memes.**

 **Actually I'd like to thank those who supported this since even the start of this fic in 2014, when I made this in my more awkward phase. Anyway, I'm considering either making sequel fics or parsing this out through multiple fics for different arcs. Though for now I'm keeping the extra fics for what ifs.**

 **Which brings me to Broly. I'll write up a seperate fic for old Broly, and as for Super Broly? You'll have to wait for that. As for the other movie characters, I'll keep them in for now.**

 **But yeah, let's keep this train going, wooo!**

 **XmXmX**

The wind whipped around the new Super Saiyan. It took him a moment to realized what happened as he looked down at his glowing arms. Despite his battered and bruised form, he felt better than ever!

"So… this is the power of a Super Saiyan huh…?"

Clenching his fists, he glared back at Cooler.

"Let's end this thing RIGHT NOW!"

Bardock flew recklessly at Cooler, followed by Goku and Vegeta as they started to wear down the tyrant.

"D-Damnit.. How'd it come to this!?" Cooler thought as the three were flying circles around him. With three now, Cooler's power was diminishing. He could understand now why his brother was scared of the Saiyans.

Still.

"I won't let you ingrates shame my family and end me!"

Punching Goku and Vegeta in their guts, stunning them, then tackling Bardock into the ground. They traded blows and kicks through what was left of the forest.

"This is infuriating! You shouldn't have this power… you shouldn't be here… you should not even be alive!"

"Yeah well, I tend to be extremely stubborn!"

With two hands, he whacked Cooler's face, cracking the face mask and removing one of the horns on his crest. Cooler stared down at the shattered pieces of his armor

"Heh. I guess you're too rigid…."

"GRAAAHHH!"

Cooler's attacks renewed, his rage making him beat on the Super Saiyan, who couldn't stop the assault

"Damn dirty monkey! Now… now I won't kill you. Killing you would be too easy." Cooler dropped Bardock, landing a foot on his head. The Saiyan screamed as Cooler's foot started crushing him.

"I'm keeping you alive. To watch as this planet is cleansed or, hell, incinerated. You're going to suffer even more than you did before. I'll make you watch your loved ones die. And then, when it's all ashes, then you have my permission to die!"

"We won't let you!" screamed the three Super Saiyans, as they begun charging blasts

"Hmph, very well. Prove yoursel-"

Vegeta landed the first kick, knocking the air out from him, followed by Goku driving his fist into Cooler's face, cracking the mask more and revealing the bloodied face underneath. Finally, Bardock, with both hands, brought Cooler into the ground with a harsh crash. As the dust settled, Cooler got up, the rocks around him levitating as his silent rage grew.

"...Damn monkeys!"

Dashing up and into the sky past the Saiyans, he raised his finger, a death ball forming

"No, this time I'll make sure to slaughter you all!"

Goku, Bardock and Vegeta took nods for each other, taking stances and charging

"Galick…."

"Ka…..me…."

As for Bardock, he silently charged the energy in his hand, building rage and energy as he thought of his pride.

Of his family

His squadmates and friends

Frieza

"Ha….me…."

"...Gun…"

Cooler's eyes narrowed, his snarling face looking down at the Saiyans and that filthy mudball they now called home.

"This is goodbye! Say hello to Frieza in hell for me!"

Cooler let down the death ball, which seemed larger than Frieza's, barrelling down at the Super Saiyans…

"HAAA!"

"FIIRRREEE!"

Bardock's aura shifted slightly, graying as purple and black lightning, unnoticed by Goku and Vegeta, sparked around him for a split second. Cooler's eyes widened in recognition

It was demonic magic.

How he knew it was a tale in and of itself; dealing with threats to his Brother's forces, he discovered destructive plots by both invading Majin from hell, and a dimunitive being who held control of one of the most fearsome beings in the universe, Majin Buu. Knowing the threat these beings posed, he bargained with the wizard Bibidi and his son, lying that he'd fulfill a bargain with them. He trained his body not just to fight off his brother, but to ensure he wouldn't be challenged.

That was before they employed Saiyans.

Just how did this one, unremarkable Saiyan gain so much power, such overpowering abilities?

As the blasts collided with the death ball, there was a moment of struggle, the Saiyans screamed out and let their energy spill out, while Cooler shakily held his arm to make sure he didn't lose, but he faltered.

As the three Saiyans held their energy, Goku closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment.

Then, with a slight bulking of his muscles and increase of power for a short time, he roared, increasing his power.

Energy exploded out, causing the combined energy beam to grow bigger and stronger.

The Death ball was pushed back!

"N-NOOO!"

Cooler desperately held both arms out, trying to keep himself from getting caught, however his position didn't help as his own attack grew closer to him.

"Damn…. Monkeys." He smirked sullenly, suddenly realizing he lost

As the combined attack smacked into him, the tyrant screamed out as he was sent flying…

XmXmX

"Uh… guys… I think we need to go, now!"

Krillin and the others stared as a large death ball formed on the island below, the second one scaring them, before they saw it was getting bigger. It was only a minute before they realized it was just getting closer. They all ran, the Earth warriors scattering across all directions, while the soldiers of Cooler flew back to their ship.

They weren't fast enough however.

As the ball raced past the upper layers of Earth, Cooler's troops were vaporized as each one ended up getting caught in the attack. Cooler himself could only watch, lightly anguishing as his hard work was burned away.

Salza was able to get on the ship, however, he was too late to warn the others as the ship was pushed off it's landing by the blast. Cooler and his men on the ship could only curse Earth as they flew into the far reaches of space, into the path of another Star….

XmXmX

For a few moments, it started out dark and quiet.

However, the light, or more specifically the Sun, lit up, bathing the Earth again in light and to the destroyed island. Goku, Vegeta and Bardock, fatigued and tired, looked up at the sky as they turned back into their base forms. Vegeta landed flat on his back, fainting from his wounds, while Goku landed flat on his butt, laughing

"Well… I hope he comes back. He was really strong!"

As the three took their breaths, Bardock, the last one still standing up, unwrapped and held his bandana, huffing as he felt the ki of his squad approach among their friends.

With a sad smile and some pride, he let go of the bloody bandana, letting it flow on the wind and out to sea.

He did it. He finally managed some vengeance for his crew and his race.

He turned around at his son, smirking

"What's with that dumb look? We need to train for those androids!"

"Yeah… uhuh…. But uh, I'm a bit tired. Plus I'm hungry!"

Opening his mouth to retort, he was betrayed by his body as his stomach growled.

"Huh. Guess you're right Kakarot."

"Bardock!" "Goku!" "Hey, there's Vegeta!"

Their friends and comrades touched down onto the damaged island, running out to the three.

XmXmX

"Hmph. Guess that was sorted out."

A shadowy figure viewed the scene of Goku and his friends being victorious, staring at the screen as they withdrew.

"So with that, another alien tyrant is defeated. However, I'll need to make calibrations to-"

"Dear?"

The man, and olden soul, put on his rather tall hat and looked back at a red-headed young woman.

"Honey. Sorry, I was caught up in planning."

"I know, but please be careful. I don't think this revenge is worth it…" She brought her hand to her chin,

"Please, I need closure. Son Goku ruined our lives."

Their talk was interrupted by an automated message. "Mrs Gero, your transport is ready."

The woman looked at Dr Gero, who only nodded.

"Goodbye. Please take care."

"I… know you won't remember me. Perhaps you might even be a different person after they're done using my schematics to turn you into another android." The Doctor said sorrowfully, "But I'll still love you… and I'll eliminate the one who tore us apart and brought this on us."

Hugging tearfully, the two parted ways, somehow knowing in their hearts that they wouldn't see each other again….

"For the Red Ribbon Remnants" Gero said solemnly...

XmXmX

 **Afterword: Sorry for being short, but that's it for Cooler! Now, I believe we should have some downtime after so long right? Maybe even a christmas special.**

 **Oh right the next episode.**

 **Goku and friends have survived, with Bardock even gaining some peace! However, they still need to train for the androids, and the Red Ribbon Remnants are consolidating their revenge! Can Goku and friends get strong enough? Find out next time on Bardock Kai!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: New Dawn! The Day Draws Near!

Author Foreword: **Hey guys, sorry for being busy, y'know, college. The bane of most artists and writers and other lads who spend their free time doing some hobby. Anyway, Now we'll handle the aftermath for the last fight(and finally move to a place past Cooler)!**

XmXmX

 _3 Weeks Later…._

"Ahhh… That hit the spot!"

Goku laughed off his meal while the people around him relaxed: Bardock and his Squad kept eating, Gohan was studying at the side, while Piccolo stood over the side.

"Man, I wish Vegeta would come around, haven't seen him since the fight with Cooler."

"Well, he was pretty beat up," Tora added," I doubt he'd come back out until he was done training…"

"Well, at least we still have time for that!"

"Well, it's about 5 more months until the Androids come…." Piccolo muttered

"Huh… well we better ramp it up tomorrow!"

Goku jumped up and turned towards the shelter they had.

"Good night guys!"

"Night Dad." Gohan answered. He stared up at the starry sky, taking in the sights

Androids huh…?

"Hey kid."

Gohan turned to find Bardock, wearing a tanktop and the lower part of his newer uniform.

"Ah… hey grandpa…"

"Still getting used to it?"

Gohan looked to his hands. "Yeah, I… dad had an adopted dad, my grandpa."

"Huh" Was all Bardock could respond.

"His name was Gohan too… though I guess both of you are legitimate dads to mine…"

"Hm. Well anyway, I need you to make sure you keep fighting."

Gohan was taken aback by this. "W-why?"

Bardock put a hand on his grandson, a stern look coming over him. "You're a damn saiyan! You need to keep fighting or else you'll die! And if you keep being such a brat, noone will come to save you. I've seen the hesitation in you and that is not acceptable"

The young man shook his head, "That…. It's just not me, sorry."

"Why not? What have you other than pride and the thrill of-"

"Fighting? Fighting is only…" Gohan gulped, "I was never born into fighting. I mostly spent my time with mom and being a kid… I only got into fighting about last year… It just doesn't come natural to me. Dad, Piccolo and the others…. They know I have some "hidden power", but it only comes out when the situation is bad. But… I still don't want to fight." He turned to his incredulous grandfather, "I'll only do it when necessary."

Gohan walked off, leaving a rather annoyed Bardock, who similarly returned to his wife and plonking himself on the bed.

"Honey?"

He turned to his wife, punching the mattress in annoyance

"It's that damn kid… our grandson."

"Bardock.. He's just-"

"A boy, I know, but he just infuriates me." His tone started to drip in venom, "He's too peaceful for his own good. In all the battles he's been in, he can only react. Kid doesn't have the initiative or drive of a saiyan."

"Look, he's quite like me, maybe he should stay like that. We know how Radditz and Kakarot were."

"But he just doesn't want to fight. It's insane! A saiyan who doesn't want to fight is like… like a dinosaur without an appetite. How can they live without it!"

Gine hugged her husband, loosening him up, "Just… lets just see what happens."

Bardock raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me not to fight him?"

"Well… not yet. He's still got to grow up and learn."

The saiyan sighed, but shook his head

"I might kill him if he becomes a hindrance…"

Gine gave him a look, but kept silent as they went in for sleep….

XmXmX

"How are the calibrations going on your end, Dr Gero?"

"Fine enough." Answered the doctor as he worked on inputting data. His counterpart oversees could see the stress, even if his new body did not convey it or tell through the screen.

"Relax sir, your wife is responding well to the tests!"

"But I'll lose her forever!" He slammed the desk, unintentionally destroying part of it.

"Look on the bright side! At least now she'll share your hatred of Son Goku."

Gero leaned back into his seat before looking back at the pods.

16, his personal project…. His failure. Then, 17 and 18, the twins, still unstable, but he was able to program them well enough to take down super saiyans according to the simulations. 19, the useful assistant. Recently fixed with energy absorption technology as he was.

And then there was the basement project. Ofcourse, noone, not even red ribbon, knew of him. He had enough date put in his dna, though he was tempted by those new Saiyans and the aliens. He was still surprised and intrigued by the newcomers and how mysteriously they came, but he needed to focus on his enemy.

"The twin androids have had their strength increased accordingly. They now have an output of 60%, while the android 19 model is now at 45%. I'm at 40%."

The doctor over on the screen gave him a funny look.

"My body is not a combat model, and android 19 is only slightly durable so I can get combat data on the energy drain to improve or scrap it."

"Good on you. Anyway we've tested your w-"

Gero glared

"T-the subject has been mentally tested. For now she's shown alot of progress. She'll make a good subject."

"Right." Gero answered, "So I will cut communication within a few weeks. Then, on the next month, I'll go with 19 to attack the specified city."

"Right, that will be good. Anyway, We'll continue our research on our end. Red Ribbon out!"

"Dr Gero out."

The screen cut, and the doctor swivelled to face his creations.

"This wasn't according to plan."

In his original view, he wanted to send the twins out to attack and then reap the rest. Then that kid with the purple hair showed up, everyone started training, those mysterious saiyans appeared, then that "Cooler" appeared!

"Perhaps I'll send the failures…"

He grimaced as he looked over the plans. 13, 14 and 15 were simpler and less advanced models. Outside of their last resort programming, they were defective due to their "quirks" and being less powerful than he needed.

"Still, good cannon fodder."

XmXmX

"Hah!"

Sonic waves broke the clouds as two golden blurs danced in the sky. To equipment and the less powerful, they seemed like extremely bright sparks. Even to the well trained, it was hard to follow.

The shining waves broke as Goku and his father skidded mid air.

"You're pretty good son." Bardock smirked,"But I won't let this battle end with my defeat."

"Same to you. You're quite tricky… but I won't loose either!"

"Hah!"

"KamehameHA!"

Their attacks met, and the two continued their match.

On the ground, the rest of their group oohed and aahed as they watched.

"I can barely keep up!" Gohan muttered

"Well, atleast Goku has a partner to fight with." Tora said

"Honestly it's very impressive." Fasha commented

Goku and Bardock disappeared again, their sonic blows echoing around the air they were in. Soon they dropped down, reappearing.

"Graaaaah!"

"Hmph!"

Goku blocked a kick from his father.

"Give me a real fight!"

"Alright!"

The two disconnected, then flew at each other.

XmXmX

 **Goku and Co continue their training as the androids and the others continue to train! Will the androids prevail with additional help? Will Bardock's crew prove to bring the edge they need? Will the three super saiyans fight off the androids? Find out… in the next FIC**

XmXmX

So uh…. Sorry for being MIA with college and stuff. However, I've reached a lul in writing and stuff…. Maybe I'll prove myself wrong, but for now, rather than actually leaving it as a cliffhanger again, I'll have to end it here. Don't worry, it won't be an abandoned fic, but you'll have to wait for a sequel. Anyway, have a great day and sorry for the wait and being cheeky!


End file.
